Trial By Ink
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: It's Halloween in Disney World again, Megan and friends are back for more fun! And this time, Mickey and his friends are tagging along, even Oswald and Ortensia. But when the Shadow Blot captures Megan, it's up to the rest of the team to save the day!
1. We're Dressing up! It's Halloween!

Trial By Ink

Summary: It's Halloween in Disney World once again, and Megan and friends are back for more! But this time, Mickey, Minnie and their friends are tagging along, even Oswald and Ortensia! But when the Shadow Blot captures Megan, it's up to the rest of the gang to save the day!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story! I only own MegChan (That's me) and BriChan, and anything else I say could be mine. Do not use my characters without my permission, or I will find out and I will not be happy. Ojamajo Doremi belongs to Toei Animation, Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to it's respective creator and licencers, Treasure Planet and anything pertaining to Mickey Mouse and Friends belong solely to Disney Animation Studios, Disney Epic Mickey belongs to Disney Interactive Studios and Junction Point. HeartCatch and Suite Pretty Cure also belong to Toei Animation. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Lauren Faust, Hasbro and the Hub. What a mouthful, but you get the idea, right?

* * *

Chapter 1: We're Dressin' up! It's Halloween!

"Yosha minna! Welcome back to Magic Kingdom!" 18-year old Megan Makihatayama-Mouse said to all her Ojamajo friends. They've returned to Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom for Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party.

Last year when the gang went to Disney for Halloween, the two Shadows Evil Rin and Shadow Amelia, attempted to ruin the fun by kidnapping the youngest members of the team and trying to take over the Disney World Resort. But in one final battle at the Haunted Mansion, Majorin and Captain Amelia defeated them with the power of a special joint Charanari. Soon, all was well and the Halloween finale went off without a hitch.

The gang had just gotten off the monorail at the Magic Kingdom Station.

"Wua, this is my first time coming to Disney World for Halloween!" Megan's best friend, Brittany-or 'Bri-Chan'-said. "Arigato for inviting me, Meg-Chan!"

"No problem." Megan said.

"Y'know, I'm just sorry I wasn't here last year. Why do you always have all the fun saving the day...and the candy?"

"Aw come on. Ya had fun with us in Disneyland Paris, right?" Aiko Senoo said.

"Yeah, but that was just for Christmas." Brittany said.

"Bri-Chan look, everytime we get together, it's always an adventure." Megan said.

"Besides, this is Disney World. Anything can happen." Captain Amelia said.

"Un, she's right." Majorin nodded. "Nothing is impossible on Halloween."

"They're both right." Megan said. "Even if the Shadows don't do anything, something exciting'll happen for sure!"

"I think she just jinxed it for us." Majorin said to Amelia.

"Hountou ni? I couldn't tell-Nya." Amelia said.

"So once we meet up with Yugi-Kun and Jim-Kun, we'll put on our costumes and head into the park." Jou-Sama said. "Mickey-Kun-Tachi will meet us on Main Street near the Train Station."

"This is the first time in a while since I've seen Mickey Papa." Megan said. "I wonder what he's been up to..."

"If we all know Mickey, he's probably been busy running the Disney parks." Doremi Harukaze said. "And he's been having his own adventures with Minnie, Donald and Goofy."

"You're right, Doremi-Chan."

"Hey everyone! We're here!" Everyone turned their attention as two of Megan's best guy friends, Yugi Mutoh and Jim Hawkins, came up to them.

"Ah Yugi-Kun!" Megan ran over and grabbed her boyfriend in a hug. "Mou I missed you~!"

"Yes yes, I know, Megan, now stop trying to suffocate me!" Yugi said, returning the hug with a laugh.

"Come on, Megs, what about me?" Jim said, getting that 'chopped liver' feeling.

"Yes, Jim-Kun. I missed you too." Megan said, releasing Yugi from her grip and giving Jim a quick high five.

"Hey, girls. Good to see you again." Yugi greeted the Ojamajos.

"Evening, ladies." Jim said.

"Nice to see you again, Yugi-Kun, Jim-Kun!" The Ojamajos and Brittany said, cheerfully.

"Osashiburi desu." Majorin and Jou-Sama said.

"Osashiburi desu-Nya." Amelia said. "Now I assume you both have a reason for being almost late?"

"S-Sorry about that Captain," Jim said, "but we had to pick up a few friends."

"Tomodachi?" Everyone said.

"Hello everyone." They were greeted by a boy with golden blond hair, brown eyes, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, jeans and shoes. He was accompanied by a girl with long brown hair with golden specs tied into a braid, brown eyes, wearing a brown t-shirt, a tan skirt with an embrodered sun on the bottom, and dress shoes. Along with a younger girl, probably no older than Poppu Harukaze, with scruffy looking golden blond hair, light brown eyes, wearing a white t-shirt, a jean skirt and shoes with blue orbs on them.

"Ah! Soren-Kun!" Doremi said. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Doremi, good to see you again." The boy, Soren, said.

"Osashiburi desu, Gylfie-Chan." Hazuki Fujiwara said. "We're glad you're here."

"Hazuki-Chan, long time no see." The girl with the brown braid, Gylfie, said. "I'm glad to be here also."

"Poppu-Chan, Hana-Chan, Happy Halloween!" The girl with the scruffy hair said.

"Ah, Eglantine-Chan, Happy Halloween!" Poppu Harukaze said.

"Yugi-Kun, Jim-Kun..." Megan looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, it was my idea." Yugi said. "I wanted to invite them."

"You do realize tonight is a full moon, right?"

"W-Well, yeah, I knew that but—"

"But the full moon won't rise for another few hours." Gylfie said. "We're fine. And we're going to have fun on Halloween, no matter what we look like."

"What's so bad about the full moon, Miss Megan?" Amelia asked.

"Ah, well, I'm pretty sure you'll remember Soren-Kun and Gylfie-Chan from one of our adventures, right?" Megan said.

"You mean the two owls? These two kids are really them?"

"That's right, Captain." Soren said. "Megan created these human forms for us, but there's a bit of a catch."

"The full moon, right?"

"That's the catch." Megan said. "Soren, Gylfie, and Eglantine turn back into owls on nights of a full moon. Kinda like Hana-Chan and how she turns back into a baby on nights of a new moon."

"I see. That does make sense." Amelia said.

"Anyway, the more the merrier. Thanks for coming, you three."

"It's our pleasure, Megan." Soren said.

"Okay, okay, we should probably start getting our costumes on now." Brittany said. "Then we can-"

"Sorry for the wait!" Now the team was joined by two girls-one with magenta hair in pigtails and one with dark blue hair.

"Erica-Chan, Tsubomi-Chan, glad you could make it!" Majorin greeted them.

"Thank you so much for inviting us to Disney World, Majorin-San." The girl with the magenta pigtails, Tsubomi, said.

"Uhh, friends of yours, Majorin-San?" Momoko Asuka said.

"Yes, this is Hanasaki Tsubomi-Chan and Kurumi Erica-Chan, also known as HeartCatch Pretty Cure." Majorin said.

"Pretty what?" Onpu Segawa said.

"Pretty Cure." Yugi said. "They're magical legendary warriors who defend and protect the world from all kinds of evil."

"And you know this how?" Jim asked, a bit dubious.

"I, uhh...met the HeartCatch girls on an adventure with Majorin. It's a long long story."

"Majorin-San invited us to this little party." Erica, the girl with the blue hair, said. "Hope ya don't mind, Meg."

"No no, not at all! I mean, I remember you girls." Megan said. "We should be—"

"Nekomimi, there you are-Nya!" A little white and pink kitten dressed up a cupcake ran up to Amelia and jumped onto her shoulder. "I finally found you-Nyapu!"

"Hummy, osashiburi-Nya." Amelia said.

"Nekomimi, osashiburi-Nyapu!" Hummy said.

"Ara ara? Why who's this?" Jou-Sama said, petting Hummy.

"My name is Hummy! I'm a fairy from Major Land and I help out the Pretty Cure!"

"Hummy is the mascot for the Suite PreCure team." Amelia said.

"Just like me and Chypre-desu!" Coffret-Erica's PreCure mascot said.

"Speaking of which, where are Miss Hojo and the others?"

"Hibiki-Tachi were right behind me-Nya." Hummy said.

"Hummy! There you are!" Someone said. It was a girl with orange-ish hair in pigtails. She was with a girl with dirty blond hair and another girl with purple hair in a ponytail.

"Hibiki, I found Nekomimi-Nya!" Hummy jumped off Amelia's shoulder and into the red head girl's arms.

"Yeah, we see that."

"Everyone, these are my new friends." Amelia said. "Miss Hojo Hibiki, Miss Minamino Kanade, and Miss Kurokawa Ellen, also known as Suite Pretty Cure."

"Okay, I can understand how Majorin-San knows HeartCatch Pretty Cure..." Doremi said.

"But how do you know Hummy and Suite Pretty Cure?" Aiko said.

"W-W-Well...It's a long story and I don't think we have time for that." Amelia said. "We should be meeting Mickey soon, right?"

"Yup. So we really should be getting into our costumes now." Megan said. "Come on, Bri-Chan." She carried a big bag as she and Brittany went over to the restrooms.

"Hey, wait, Meg-Chan, you can just change into your costume right here, can't you?" Momoko said.

"We want our costumes to be a surprise. We've been working on 'em for weeks." Brittany said.

"And I really gotta go!" Megan said, skittering towards the restroom with Brittany.

"I keep telling you, Megan-Chan, stay away from the Starbucks! It goes right through you every time!" Majorin said, a bit snappishly.

"Well, I think technically speaking Gylfie, Eglantine and I are already in costume." Soren said.

"I'm gonna wear my witch outfit. So I guess you could say I'm wearing two costumes." Eglantine said. She had her own Ojamajo Doremi season one tap and transformed into a white and yellow witch apprentice uniform.

"Maa, Kawaii." Tsubomi said. "This is my costume." She was already wearing hers. "I'm dressed up as Rapunzel from that movie 'Tangled'."

"Last year, I was a black cat." Ellen, the girl with the purple hair, said. "This year I'm Mittens from the movie 'Bolt'."

"Last year, I was just a run-of-the-mill pirate." Hibiki said. "So this year I decided to dress up as that character from the movie, 'Pirates of The Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'. Pretty cool, huh?"

"It's cool, I'll give ya that." Yugi said. "But I don't think Megan was impressed by that movie. She kept saying that the spark is lost and that the rum really is gone."

"Aw, so then Meg-Chan won't like my costume?"

"Don't worry about it, Hibiki. Megan'll love your costume."

"Thanks, Yugi-Kun."

"Since we're at Disney World, I wanted to dress up a Minnie Mouse." Kanade, the girl with the dirty blond hair, said. "What do you think?"

"Wua, Kanade-San, you look so cute." Hana Makihatayama said. "You look just like Minnie-Chan!"

"Okay, I didn't know Tsubomi would be coming as Rapunzel, but I'm dressin' as Flynn Rider." Jim said.

"Wow! What a coincidence." Tsubomi said.

"I decided to dress as Coraline Jones." Erica said. "I made the whole costume myself. And I did Tsubomi's costume too. Nice, huh?"

"You definitely have an eye for detail, Erica-San." Onpu said. "Just like our friend, Rarity-Chan."

"And Hummy is a cupcake-Nya!" Hummy said.

"We see that, Hummy." Amelia said, with a chuckle.

"We'd better get into costume too, minna!" Doremi said. _"Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto!" _She transformed into Gym Leader Skyla, from the Pokemon Black and White games.

"_Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu!" _Hazuki turned into Mew Lettuce from Tokyo Mew Mew.

"_Pomeraku Raraku Laliloli Poppun!" _Aiko turned into Amulet Spade from Shugo Chara.

"_Pururun Purun Famifami Faa!" _Onpu became Gym Leader Elesa, also from Pokemon Black and White.

"_Peruton Petton Palalila Pon!" _Momoko became the Pokemon Trainer Girl from the Black and White games.

"_Pippito Puurito Puritan Peperuto!" _Poppu changed into her fairy godmother costume from her second grade class's play of Cinderella. (That would be Motto! Ojamajo Doremi episode 39.)

"_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!" _Hana became Dark Magician Girl, which happens to be Megan's favorite Duel Monster.

"So what are you three dressing up as?" Erica asked, looking at Jou-Sama, Majorin and Amelia.

"Well..." Majorin smiled slyly. She snapped her fingers, transforming into her costume. The red-violet witch was now dressed up as Professor Layton. "Ta-Da!"

"Sugoi, Majorin-San! You really pull that off!" Hazuki said.

"Almost like the Professor himself." Aiko added.

"Heh heh." Majorin winked and tipped her hat at them.

Jou-Sama snapped her fingers and transformed into her costume: Emmy Altava, from the game "Professor Layton and The Last Specter" and movie "Professor Layton and The Eternal Diva". "Voila! What do you think, Minna-San?"

"Cute. Very cute, Jou-Sama." Gylfie said.

"Majorin, I need a little help into my costume." Amelia said. "Do you mind, please?"

"Not at all, my friend." Majorin said. She snapped her fingers, instantly putting Amelia into her costume.

Amelia was dressed up as the villain, Jean Descole, also from the "Last Specter" and "Eternal Diva" Layton adventures. "Ha ha! Feast your eyes upon this, my friends!"

"Whoa, Captain," Jim said, "I think you pull that off better than the real Descole."

"Ah yes, but unfortunately, Mr. Hawkins, I think I'm the only one in this group who's dressing up as a villain."

"Although technically, I think Hibiki's dressed as a villain as well." Yugi said.

"Yeah, he's right." Hibiki said.

"All right then, Mr. Mutoh, what are you dressing up as?" Amelia asked.

"Last year, I used Amu's Chara, Miki, to become Millenium Spade, this year..." Yugi said, pulling something out of his backpack. It was a round, green Duel Disk with some ancient symbols on it. He slipped it on his arm and turned on a switch, revealing slots for Duel Monster cards.

"Yugi-Kun, that's not a real Chaos Duel Disk, is it?" Majorin said, recognizing the device.

"Oh no, it's not real." Yugi said. "I has this custom made by Tails. Perfect for Halloween, right?"

"Un un, definitely Yugi-Kun!" Doremi said.

"And now..." Jou-Sama said.

"What are Megan and Brittany dressing up as? !" Everyone yelled.

Suddenly, they heard a mysterious melody. A flute, perhaps?

"That sound...A flute?" Onpu said.

"Oh! Hana-Chan knows that sound!" Hana said.

The gang looked over at a ledge in front of the Disney World Railroad Station. Standing up there was Megan, dressed up in a red and pink vest with a frilled gold collar and a red jewel in the middle of her chest, white sleeves with purple and gold cuffs at the end, purple pants with gold and pink at the ends to look like boots, white gloves and a pointed, curved purple hat. And it looked like she was playing an invisible flute. Megan looked at her friends and put down her "flute". "Hey there." She said.

"Hue! Kawaii~!" The Ojamajos said.

"Sugoi, Meg Onee-Chan, you look just like NiGHTS-Chan!" Hana said.

"NiGHTS?" Amelia said. "Who is that?"

"NiGHTS-Chan is this really cute Nightmaren jester from the Dream World, Nightopia!"

"...Nya?"

"Megan's dressing up a character from this video game." Yugi said.

"Not just a video game! NiGHTS-Chan is real! Hana-Chan met her once!" Hana said.

"Umm what?"

"Let me explain, Yugi-Kun. You see, not too long ago, we had our own adventures in a dream realm called the Night Dimension." Majorin said. "It's the place where people travel to when they're asleep. There is the dream world called Nightopia, shaped by the hearts of Dreamers or Visitors and—"

"And there's also the dark realm of Nightmare, which as the name implies, is where Visitors end up when they have bad dreams." Yugi said.

"U-Umm, y-yes, that's it, Yugi-Kun. Each Visitor has three separate Nightopias that are created with sparks of light in their hearts called Ideya." Majorin continued. "There are five different Ideyas that Visitors possess: Courage, Purity, Intelligence, Growth and Hope. Red, white, blue, green and yellow, respectively. The ruler of Nightmare, Wizeman, sends out his creations, his Nightmarens, to steal Ideya from Visitors in order-"

"In order to take over the Night Dimension and the waking world, but even the most powerful Nightmaren can not steal the red Courage Ideya."

"Hmm..."

"Ney, Yugi-Kun, you should be dressed up as Luke Triton is you're gonna do that to Majorin-Sama." Megan said.

"No thanks, I'm good." Yugi said.

"Now this is where NiGHTS comes in. As Hana-Chan said before, NiGHTS is also a Nightmaren, but she is a playful little scamp who prefers to protect Nightopia and opposes Wizeman's plans with the help of two special Visitors, a boy and a girl. These Visitors travel around Nightopia, recovering their lost Ideyas, except the Courage Ideya, and put a dent in Wizeman's plans."

"So then, does that mean that you and the others were special Dreamers too?" Tsubomi said.

"Not officially, though, but still." Majorin said.

"Wow, I'd like to meet this NiGHTS someday." Hibiki said.

"Oh, you never know, my dear."

"Yeah, Hibiki, maybe we'll see the real NiGHTS-Chan tonight!" Hana said.

"After hearing that story, I'd like that chance too." Soren said.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Hey, y'know what'd be really weird, Megan?" Yugi asked.

"Nani, Yugi-Kun?" Megan said.

"It'd be kinda weird if Brittany was dressing up as that other Nightmaren jester...Oh what was his name?" Yugi said. "Oh yeah! Reala!" Then someone tapped his shoulder.

"Are you talking about me?" It was Brittany, but she was dressed up in a jester outfit similar to Megan's, but the color scheme was red, black and gray and her boots had a flame design on it and she wore a gold masquerade style mask on her face.

"No...Briala, actually..."

"Bri-Chan, mou..." Megan rolled her eyes.

"Ah, I've been looking for you, NiGHTS." Brittany said, in a dark, creepy sounding voice. "Where's your Persona? Took it off again, did you? Uhuhuhuhuhu..."

"Well, she's got his laugh down..." Yugi sweatdropped.

"Bri-Chan, you know NiGHTS doesn't like wearing that mask." Megan said.

"Don't brush me off so quickly. After all, it's not nice to be so uncouth to a fellow Nightmaren." Brittany said. "Uhuhuhuhuhuhu~!"

"She really pulls it off, doesn't she, dear?" Jou-Sama said.

"Yes indeed..." Majorin nodded.

"Oi oi, Bri-Chan, come back to us now." Megan said, slightly annoyed. She lightly slapped Brittany's face.

"...Oops...I uhh...went a little overboard, didn't I?" Brittany said.

"Just a little."

"Heh heh heh, gomen gomen. Well, what do you think, minna?"

"I like it. At least I know I'm not the only one in our group going as a villain." Amelia said. Brittany gave her a toothy grin.

"Saa, Minna-San, we need to meet up with Mickey-Kun right now." Jou-Sama said.

"Hold it!" Megan said. "Before we go into the park, are there anymore unexpected guests I should know about?"

"No." "I don't think so." "Uh-uh." "We're good." Everyone said.

"Good. Yosha, Minna, Magic Kingdom issho ni iko!"

Suddenly, something popped out of the nearby bushes, yelling, "Nightmare Night! What a Fright! Give me something sweet to bite!"

"Pinkie Pie-Chan what are you doing here? !" Megan exclaimed.

"And why the heck are you dressed up as Chancellor Puddinghead?" Yugi asked.

"Because I was a chicken last year and they let me keep my Puddinghead costume from the Hearth's Warming Eve play." Pinkie Pie said. "Once I heard that Mickey Mouse was having Nightmare Night at Disney World, I just had to come! Twilight and the others are staying in Ponyville, though, but they would've loved this place!"

"Wait a sec. Nightmare Night?" Erica said.

"I thought this event was called 'Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party'." Gylfie said.

"Well, you see, in the land of Equestria, where Pinkie Pie-Chan is from, 'Nightmare Night' is the equivilent of Halloween." Majorin explained. "And 'Hearth's Warming Eve' is the Equestrian version of Thanksgiving or Christmas."

"Come on already!" Pinkie Pie yelled impatiently. "Time is candy~!"

"Miss Pie, don't you think you're too old for this kind of thing?" Amelia said.

"Too old for free candy?" Pinkie giggled then she snapped out, "Never!" At that point, she bounced off Pepe Le Peu style into Magic Kingdom.

"Y'know, ya really shouldn't say that since you're dressing up and grabbing free candy tonight too." Megan smirked.

"...Hiss~!" Amelia hissed and bared her fangs and claws at Megan.

"Whoa down Kitty! Down girl!" Yugi said.

"All right, all right already!" Jou-Sama said, breaking things up. "Let's go into the park and meet with Mickey. Then you can have the rest of the evening to yourselves, okay?"

"Hai~!" "Okay!" "Sure." Everyone replied.

* * *

Down on Main Street U.S.A., Mickey Mouse was waiting around near the train station. He was dressed up in his Kingdom Hearts outfit. "Hmm..." He checked his watch. "Megan and her friends should be here any minute."

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much, Mickey." Minnie Mouse walked up. She was wearing her princess outfit from "The Three Muskateers" adventure. "Megan is known for always being on time."

"Sorry, Minnie, it's just that I haven't seen Megan and all her friends in so long." Mickey said.

"You're not the only one who hasn't seen her in a while." Donald Duck, Goofy and Daisy Duck came up to them. They were also wearing their Kingdom Hearts outfits.

"We didn't get to see her last Halloween," Goofy said, "but I heard Megan and her pals did a great job against them Shadows."

"Yeah. Megan's been doing a good job on her own adventures." Donald said. "Kinda like Sora."

"We know she takes after you, Mickey." Daisy added.

"Well, not just me." Mickey said.

"PAPA!" Right on cue, Megan jumped on Mickey. "Papa, tadaimasu~!"

"Megan!"

"Papa, I missed you!"

"Gosh, I missed you too, sweetie. Welcome back to Magic Kingdom!"

"Oh hello, Megan. Welcome back." Minnie said.

"Aunt Minnie, I missed you too." Megan said, hugging Minnie. Minnie gave her a kiss on the head.

"How ya doin', Megan!" Goofy said.

"Uncle Goofy! Long time no see!" Megan hugged Goofy. "Ah! And you two, Uncle Donald." She picked up Donald.

"Hey~! Waaa~ck! Lemme go!" Donald protested. "Put me down, Megan!"

"Don't fight the love, Donald!"

"That's right. She missed you, Donald!" Daisy said.

"Good to see you too, Aunt Daisy." Megan said.

"Oh your costume is so adorable, Megan."

"If you like my costume, you've gotta see what everybody else is wearing."

"It's Mickey!" Hana ran up to them. "CHIISU!"

"Why, it's Hana-Chan." Minnie said. "And what a cute costume."

"Minnie-Chan, you're costume's cute too!"

The rest of the gang followed suit.

"Ah Papa, I'm sure you remember Doremi-Chan-Tachi," Megan said, "and my boyfriend, Yugi-Kun."

"Ha ha, of course. Hello everyone," Mickey said, "and welcome to Magic Kingdom."

"Osashiburi desu Mickey Mouse!" The Ojamajos said.

"It's been a while since we've seen all of you." Yugi said.

"Nice to see ya again, Mickey." Jim said.

"And it's good seeing you also, Jim." Mickey said. "You too, Captain Amelia."

Amelia shook hands with Mickey. "I'm glad to see that you and Minnie are doing well, Mickey."

"Osashiburi desu, Mickey-Kun." Jou-Sama greeted.

"Hello again, Jou-Sama." Mickey said. "So things are going pretty good in Majo Kai, huh?"

"Oh yes, things are just great. And it looks like everything in Magic Kingdom is doing wonderfully."

"Yup! How's Megan doing with her magic?"

"Her power is growing stronger, thanks to the help of her friends."

Mickey chuckled, "I guess you could say Megan's friends are her power." Jou-Sama let out a small laugh. "What about you? Are you getting used to your Keyblade?"

"I think I've got a handle on it now. And Majorin has been practicing with her Super form. It still drains a good deal of energy from her, but she is gaining control of it."

"How are you doing, Minnie-Chan?" Majorin asked.

"Hello, Majorin. I'm doing well." Minnie said. "And how are you?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you for asking."

"I hear your relationship with Jou-Sama is going great."

"Yes, it is. Are things going well with Mickey-Kun?"

"Oh you know, same old, same old."

"Yokata, I'm glad to hear that."

"Anou, Megan-San?" Tsubomi piped up.

"Ah souka, I almost forgot!" Megan said. "Papa, these are our new friends. May I present...Hanasaki Tsubomi-Chan, Kurumi Erica-Chan, Hojo Hibiki-Chan, Minamino Kanade-Chan, Kurokawa Ellen-Chan, Gylfie-Chan, plus Soren-Kun and his sister Eglantine-Chan."

"Hajimemashite!" Tsubomi and the other Cure girls said.

"Hello!" Soren, Gylfie and Eglantine greeted.

"Nice to meet you all!" Mickey said. "Megan has told me a lot about you girls-the Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure. And I've heard about you and your friends, Soren."

"Gawrsh, your name sounds an awful lot like 'Sora'." Goofy said.

"I know." Soren said. "Megan's told me a bit about her older brother, Sora. I was looking forward to meeting him actually, but I heard he wasn't going to come tonight."

"Yeah, it's too bad Sora couldn't be here," Donald said, "but there's always next time."

"Anyway, there's plenty of time before the Halloween Finale Concert." Daisy said. "The show starts at 9:00 (PM) sharp."

"So we have a few good hours before the show." Hazuki said.

"Yosha! Then let's get started!" Brittany said.

"Hold on." Mickey said. "Before you go, I'd like to introduce you to someone. Come on out. Say 'Hi' to everyone."

Joining the group was a black and white rabbit wearing blue shorts and a black and white cat wearing a pink skirt with a little hat.

"...Uhhh...Hi, everyone." The rabbit said.

"Hello." The cat said.

"This is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and his true love Ortensia." Mickey said. "Megan I think you already know them."

"Un." Megan nodded.

"We know them too." Jou-Sama said. "Ney, Majorin?" Majorin nodded in agreement.

"Oswald, Ortensia, I'm sure Megan's told you about all her friends." Mickey said.

"Oh she may have mentioned a thing or two." Ortensia said with a giggle.

"Well, anyway, I'll be doin' the fireworks for the concert." Oswald said. "I'm gonna make sure it's bigger and better than last year!"

"We bet you will, Oswald." Doremi smiled.

"Just make sure you're ready at the concert, Megan, and I'll do the rest." Oswald winked.

"Yup! Oh yeah! Ney ney, you girls." Megan turned to the PreCure girls. "You gotta perform in the concert with me!"

"Wh-What? Us? Perform in front of so many people?" Tsubomi said.

"We'd love to!" Ellen said.

"Eh? !"

"Don't worry, Tsubomi." Kanade said. "We'll all be with you."

"Poppu, Eglantine-Chan, we should get started on our trick-or-treating now!" Hana said.

"Yeah!" "Un!" Poppu and Eglantine said.

"You know girls, I did see your new friend Pinkie Pie going down Main Street." Minnie said. "She's probably heading over to ToonTown."

"Oh! Let's go!" Hana said.

"I'll go with you three."

"Ai-Chan, Momo-Chan, Hibiki-Chan, Erica-Chan," Doremi said, "let's go on some of the rides!"

"Mind if Ortensia and I tag along?" Daisy asked.

"Oi~! Hana-Chan wait~! I wanna trick-or-treat too!" Brittany said, skittering off.

"Onpu-Chan, Kanade-Chan, Tsubomi-Chan, Gylfie-Chan, Ellen-Chan," Hazuki said, "let's walk around. We might find something to do."

"Soren, Jim, let's hit the Confectionary." Yugi said. "I gotta try one of those candy apples."

"Donald and me'll come with you fellers." Goofy said.

"I guess that leaves you three, me, plus Oswald and Mickey Papa." Megan said.

"Well, I don't have anywhere to be right now, so I can spend some time with you ladies." Mickey said.

"I'd love that Papa!" Megan said. "Oh Uncle Oswald, you have to come and ride 'Pirates' with us!"

"Uhh, I don't know. I have to get the fireworks ready." Oswald said.

"Aw come on, please?"

"...Well, I guess I can hang out with you for a little bit."

"Ya-Ta! Let's go!"

So the team went their own ways in the parks. Little did they know...Just like last time, the fun would turn sour.

* * *

**CHIISU Minna-San! MegChan is back with my new Halloween story! This time, we've got a new adventure and a new team line up!**

**Now, some of you guys might've heard me mention 'Sora'. You know which 'Sora' I mean. If you're thinking of asking me, "Does Sora show up later in the story?" The anwser is 'No'. **

**Anyway, read and review if you can. Or if you don't like where I'm going with this, you might wanna turn back now. But if you're sticking around, then grab some candy and get comfy! In the next chapter, we all have some fun and then...Well...Bad things start to happen.**

**One more thing, I also don't own Soren, Eglantine and Gylfie, or the world where they come from. I only own their human forms!**

**So what are you guys planning for Halloween? What are you gonna dress up as? I think I'm gonna dress up as Derpy Hooves this year!**


	2. It's Back? ! The Shadow Blot!

Chapter 2: It's Back? ! The Shadow Blot!

Down at the Main Street Confectionary, Yugi's group was buying some Halloween treats.

"Whatever you guys want." Donald said. "It's our treat!"

"You don't have to do that, Donald." Yugi said. "We all brought our own money."

"It's no problem. " Goofy said. "Any friend of Megan's is a friend of ours."

"Well..."

"We might as well let them pay at least once, y'know." Jim said.

"Hmm, good point."

"Hey, are these the candy apples you talked about, Yugi?" Soren said. He was over by a counter.

"Looks like it." Yugi said. "Uhh...I didn't think they'd be so big."

"Mickey started getting these big apples from a new place called 'Sweet Apple Acres'." Goofy said.

"Sweet Apple Acres? Wait a sec, that's—" Jim said.

"Thank ya kindly. Y'all have a good night." They heard a familiar southern voice. Running the sales counter was an orange pony with a blond mane and tail and three red apples on her flank.

"Applejack, what're you doing here?" Yugi asked. "Pinkie Pie said you stayed behind in Ponyville."

"Oh, I guess that Pinkie Pie didn't mention," Applejack said, "but y'see, a couple weeks ago, Mickey Mouse came by and asked me if I could help out with making the treats for tonight. I took up his offer in a heartbeat."

"I think that's great. You'll earn lots of money for your family if you sell your goods at Disney."

"Hoo, don't I know it. So whatcha hankerin' fer fellers?"

"I'd like one of those candy apples, please. The chocolate ones that look like Mickey." Yugi said.

"Think I'll try some of that Sea-Salt ice cream." Jim said.

"Ooh me too!" Donald said.

"Hmm, and I'll have a chocolate apple too, please." Goofy said.

"There ya go." Applejack said. "And what 'bout you, pardner?" She looked at Soren.

"Hmm...I think I'll take a bag of those, Applejack." Soren said.

"Comin' right up." Applejack said, tossing Soren a bag of something. "Now let's see...normally that'd be about 25 bits where I'm from, but here that comes out to...Mmm, $4.75 all together."

"Sounds good to me." Donald said.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya. Y'all have a Happy Nightmare Night—I-I mean, Happy Halloween. I keep forgettin' that's what y'all call it in this world."

"It's okay. Nightmare Night and Halloween are practically the same whether you're in Disney or Ponyville." Yugi said.

"Yer right. Doesn't matter what ya call the holiday, as long as yer havin' fun with yer friends." Applejack said.

"See ya later, AJ." Jim said, as they left the store.

As the boys headed down Main Street, they tried out their treats.

Yugi took a bite of his candy apple. A contented grin spread on his face. "Whoa. Applejack had really outdone herself. Now I see why Megan would want to work at that place."

"Lemme try a bite, Yugi." Donald said.

"Sure. Here."

Donald took a pretty good sized bite out of Yugi's apple. "Wow! That Applejack sure knows her apples!"

"No wonder Mickey hired her for the night, right?" Jim said.

"Okay okay, now let me try some of your ice cream, Donald."

"No way! Get your own!" Donald said.

"I let you have some of my apple!" Yugi snapped.

"You're too nice like Megan."

"Listen here, Duck, I oughta-!"

"Take it easy, man!" Jim quickly broke it up. "Here, I'll let you have a bite of my ice cream. Besides, like Megs said, we do not make death threats at Disney."

"You're right. Thanks, Jim." Yugi said. He tried some of Jim's ice cream, while Jim took a bite of Yugi's apple. "Mmm-hmm. I can really taste the sea-salt in there."

"I know, it's not overpowering. The salty is perfectly balanced with the sweet."

"It's definitely refreshing, too."

"What about you, Soren? Ya wanna share your snack with us?" Goofy asked.

"Mmm...You guys aren't gonna like it." Soren said.

"Aww come on! Try us."

"Okay, but I warned you."

They all took a sample of Soren's mystery snack. It looked like something chocolate covered.

"Hmm...It's a little crunchy." Yugi said.

"It's kinda nutty too." Jim said. "I can't place the taste though."

"I've never tried anything like it." Goofy said.

"Me neither." Donald said.

"What are these anyway, Soren?" Jim asked.

"A treat I ask Mickey to come up with." Soren said. "Ch-Chocolate covered...moths."

A shocked look appeared on their faces. Yugi, Jim and Goofy nervously swallowed.

"Bleh! Waaaa~ck!" Donald squacked. "What's the big idea? !"

"I told you guys you weren't going to like it." Soren stated.

"Okay, I admit, it wasn't that bad, but how can you eat something like this?" Jim said.

"Jim, remember what Megan told us?" Yugi said. "Soren's not a human. He's an owl. Some species of owls do eat moths."

"Uh-Huh. And aren't there some humans who say everything tastes better with chocolate?" Soren said.

"He's right." Goofy said. "Besides, some people like chocolate covered bacon or chocolate covered peppers, so why not bugs too?"

"At least it's better than Applejack and Pinkie Pie's baked goods." Jim said.

"No. Not baked goods." Yugi said. "Baked BADS!"

"You can say you've tried them, though. A-hyuck!" Goofy added.

"Yeah." "Sure." "Uh-huh." The boys nodded as they continued down Main Street.

* * *

"Kanade, Tsubomi, may I ask you two something?" Gylfie said.

"Hmm?" Kanade looked at her.

"Nani, Gylfie-San?" Tsubomi said.

"Megan told me a little bit about your PreCure teams. I thought the HeartCatch and Suite PreCure teams had four members each. Where are your other team members?" Gylfie asked.

"Oh! U-Umm, I think Itsuki-San and Yuri-San are doing their Halloween stuff in Downtown Disney."

"And I think Ako-Chan should be with them." Kanade said.

"I hope they show up for the concert later." Onpu said.

"Un, atashi mo." Ellen nodded.

"Oh who knows?" Hazuki said.

"Ney, Minna, let's go ride the Magic Carpets!" Onpu said.

"Onpu-Chan, nice idea." Gylfie said.

While they went into the carpet ride line, Doremi's group had just come out of the 'Enchanted Tiki Room'.

"The Tiki Room was so much fun!" Hibiki said.

"Hummy liked the birds's song-Nya!" Hummy said.

"We've seen the show before, but the Tiki Room's always so colorful." Aiko said.

"I thought it was funny when the Tiki Gods barbeque'd Iago!" Erica said.

"That's what he gets for trying to mess up the show like that." Doremi said.

"I kinda wish they had the Enchanted Fountain here. That would've been the highlight of the show." Momoko said.

"Enchanted Fountain?" Hibiki and Erica said.

"Yes. It's a part of the original Tiki Room show. I think they still have it in California Disneyland." Daisy said. "You girls should see it there if you get a chance."

"We'll definitely do that!" Erica said.

"Oswald and I recently visited the original Disneyland." Ortensia said.

"Wasteland was based off of that Disney Park, right?" Doremi said.

"Oh yes. Megan already told you girls that originally the Enchanted Tiki Room was going to be a restaurant."

"Eh? Really?" Hibiki said.

"Mmm-hmm. That would've been fun, right?"

"Oh totally!"

"So what should we do next?" Momoko said.

"Ooh! How about Space Mountain?" Erica said.

"We agree!" The group said.

But as they got out of Adventureland, they spotted Brittany sulking over something.

"Oh? There's Bri-Chan. What's the matter with her?" Doremi said.

"Oh, Doremi-Chan-Tachi..." Brittany said. "What's wrong is my trick-or-treating isn't going so well! Look at my candy bag!"

"It's halfway full." Momoko said. "But that's pretty good though."

"No it's not! Usually my bag is full by now and I've started filling up a second bag."

"Why's that a problem?" Erica asked.

"I think it's my costume. That's probably why I'm not getting as much candy this time. 'Cause I'm dressed up like a bad guy. It's like I'm Pete or something..."

"Aw easy there, Bri-Chan. I'm sure that's not it." Aiko said reassuringly.

"Mou, I wish Anna-Chan was here. Then, her and me and Meg-Chan could've dressed up as Cure Happy, Cure Sunny and Cure Peace..." Brittany said.

"Don't be sad, Brittany." Daisy said. "I'm pretty sure your costume isn't the problem."

"Come to think of it, though, isn't Pinkie Pie trick-or-treating too?" Doremi said.

"Oh, that's it! It wasn't me at all, it's Pinkie!" Brittany said. "She's probably clearing everyone out and building up her stash!"

"See? You were worrying over nothing." Hibiki said.

"After all, heroes are heroes, but everyone loves a great villain." Ortensia added.

"Un! Yosha! I'm comin' after ya, Pinkie-Chan!" With energy restored, Brittany got back to candy collecting.

"Well, that's good for Bri-Chan." Momoko said.

"I hope Hana-Chan's group is having good luck getting their candy." Doremi said.

* * *

Over in ToonTown, Hana's group was enjoying some of their spoils.

Hana was eating some Peanut M&M's, Poppu took a bite out of a Twix bar, and Eglantine was munching on Twizzlers.

"Minna, Hana-Chan thinks this was better than last Halloween." Hana said.

"Un! It really was." Poppu said.

"This is my first Halloween. I'm so happy I got to spend it with you two." Eglantine said.

"I'm glad you three are having fun," Minnie said, "but I think you have enough candy."

"Yup! We can pool our candy together and spilt it up when we get to our hotel after the concert." Poppu said.

"Hana-Chan, Poppu-Chan, can we ride the Barnstormer?" Eglantine asked.

"Hana-Chan don't know...can we?" Hana said.

Minnie giggled, "Oh there's still plenty of time. I think we can squeeze in a ride or two."

"Ya-Ta!" Eglantine said.

"Just leave your candy bags with me."

"Sure! Onegai, Minnie-Chan." Hana said, as she and her two young friends ran to the Barnstormer line. "I know Minnie-Chan will keep a good eye on our candy."

"Yeah, remember what happened last year?" Poppu said.

"What? What happened last year?" Eglantine asked.

"Evil Rin stole Hana-Chan's candy last year and tied Hana-Chan and Poppu up in Splash Mountain!" Hana said.

"Evil Rin and her partner Shadow Amelia tried to take over Disney World last year." Poppu explained. "They kidnapped Hana-Chan, me, and some of our other friends and scattered us in Magic Kingdom. If it weren't for Meg-Chan-Tachi, who knows what would've happened."

"This was before I met you guys, right?" Eglantine said.

"Uh-huh."

"Soren told me a little bit about that Evil Rin. She's so horrible!"

"Yeah yeah! She got what she deserved last year! Evil Rin and S.A. both!" Hana said.

"Well, they won't try that again!" Poppu said. They let out a fit of giggles.

Minnie sat down on a bench near the Barnstormer. "Hmm...I wonder what Megan and Mickey are up to."

* * *

Not too far away in Fantasyland, Megan's group was taking a spin on the Mad Tea Party-Which we all know is Jou-Sama's absolute favorite Disney ride.

"Spin spin spin! C'mon! Motto motto!" Megan laughed, spinning the tea cup.

"It doesn't go any faster than this, Megan!" Mickey said.

"Don't say that! I want it to go faster!" Jou-Sama said. "You can spin harder than that, Megan-Chan!"

"I'm spinning as hard as I can!" Megan said.

"K-Kora! Amelia-Chan, slow down onegai!" Majorin yelled, struggling to keep her hat on as her tea cup spun.

"Come on you pansy! It's no fun if it's slow!" Amelia said.

"Mou...I shouldn't have had that extra slice of pizza at dinner..."

The group stumbled out of the Mad Tea Party laughing, giddy as a bunch of merry idiots.

"Okay, okay, that was great." Megan said, calming down.

"Hountou, hountou. I just love the Tea Cups." Jou-Sama said.

"You may love them, but me? Not so much." Majorin said. "I'm starting to feel a bit queasy..."

"You were like that the first time you rode this with me."

"That was back in California. That was the first vacation we ever took with Doremi-Chan-Tachi."

"Well, I think it's pretty amazing. How you can travel to the same place on vacation, but you always make different memories." Oswald said.

"I never really thought of it like that." Amelia said.

"Me either." Mickey said.

"He does have a point though." Megan said. "When we have adventures, we always try to make the best of it. That's why we have memories of those times. The memories can fade from our brains, but never our hearts. That's why we make new different memories of the same places to strengthen the ones in our hearts."

"That's one way of putting it, Megan."

"I'm having lots of fun makin' these new memories with you and all your friends, Megan." Oswald said.

Megan picked up Oswald and hugged him. "Yokata, Uncle Oswald."

"Maa, kawaii." Jou-Sama said. Majorin took a quick snapshot of this.

Amelia looked at her pocket watch. "We've got a half hour before the concert."

"A half hour? Gosh, I'd better get all the fireworks ready!" Oswald said, as Megan let him go.

"I'll go see if I can find the others. I'll tell them to meet us back at the Main Street Hub." Megan said.

"I'll go with you, sweetheart." Mickey said. He and Megan headed on their way.

"Looks like it's just you three and me, ladies." Oswald said. "Let's get back to Main Street."

"Sou, issho ni iko, Minna-San." Jou-Sama said.

* * *

The gang reassembled at the Main Street Hub.

"Looks like everyone's here." Mickey said.

"We need to start getting ready for the concert." Megan said.

"Uhh, umm, Megan-San, m-m-maybe I shouldn't be on stage with you." Tsubomi said.

"It's okay, Tsubomi-Chan. We got your back." Hibiki said.

"I'll show you guys the dance steps to the song. It's easy." Megan said.

"All right! All the fireworks are up and wired!" Oswald said. "Girls, just hit your cues and the fireworks'll do the rest!"

"This is so cool!" Erica said.

"We should do a quick run-through of the song and the dance." Kanade said.

"We've got a little place under the Cinderella Castle Stage if you girls need to practice." Goofy said.

"That'd be great!" Ellen said.

"Since we're gonna being practicing, can someone here watch my candy?" Brittany said.

"Hana-Chan-Tachi no candy mo?" Hana said. (Rough translation: Hana-Chan and the others' candy too?)

"No problem." Jou-Sama snapped her fingers and the candy bags disappeared. "They'll be waiting for you back at the hotel."

"Arigato Jou-Sama!" Brittany and Hana said.

"Hey everypony wait~!" Pinkie Pie came running up to them.

"Are? Pinkie Pie-Chan?" Momoko said.

"Doushita no?" Hazuki said.

"Where's your candy, Pinkie-Chan?" Hana asked.

"Oh, I just dropped it off at the Contemperary Resort, but that's not it!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Where's Applejack?" Yugi asked.

"Applejack?" Megan said. "But Pinkie-Chan said she was in Ponyville with Twi-Chan-Tachi."

"Oops, I didn't tell you this, because I was excited to see you again, Megan," Mickey said, "but I asked Applejack to do some work at the Confectionary tonight."

"Oh yeah, I forgot too. But that's not it! Look!" Pinkie said. Suddenly her whole body shook!

"M-Masaka-Nya?" Amelia said. "Your Pinkie Sense is acting up?"

"Pinkie Sense?" Donald said.

"In short, Pinkie Pie-Chan gets these random twitches in her body. And these twitches can predict the future." Majorin explained. "For example, a twitchy tail means something will fall, floppy ears means someone will get covered in mud, itchy back means it's Pinkie's lucky day and so on. But a full body twitch means that something unexpected will happen."

"So this happens to Pinkie Pie all the time?" Minnie said.

"Not all the time." Pinkie said. "The last time I got a full twitch, it was when Twilight tried to make sense of my Pinkie Sense. This twitch is the same as that one. We're about to have a doozy of a doozy!"

"Is it something good or bad?" Daisy asked.

"Well that I don't know. When this doozy happens, then we'll know."

"Did you tell Applejack about this?" Soren asked.

"I tried to, but when I went to the Confectionary, she was gone." Pinkie said. Her body twitched again, but it was even stronger.

"Are you gonna be okay, Pinkie-Chan?" Doremi asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine. I think that that bigger twitch means that the doozy is about to happen."

"When is this doozy gonna happen anyway?" Onpu asked.

...Suddenly, Pinkie's body let out an even bigger body twitch! "R-R-R-R-R-R-Right n-n-n-n-n-n-n-now~!"

Jou-Sama looked up at Cinderella Castle and gasped, "Mickey-Kun mite!"

"Huh?" Mickey turned around.

Cinderella Castle was being drained of it's color! Strange black tentacles were wrapping themselves around the castle. Everyone looked up in shock.

"It can't be. There's no way."

"I don't believe it." Oswald said.

"Wh-What is it?" Tsubomi stuttered.

"Well, honey, something we thought we took down. This is the work of..." Oswald said as a familiar creature appeared on the castle roof. "The Shadow Blot!"

"Sh-Shadow Blot?" Kanade said.

"Yes, but he's also called the Phantom Blot." Majorin said.

"I-I thought you and Oswald defeated the Blot." Jou-Sama said.

"We did. I thought you took down the Blot." Mickey said.

"Yes, I did."

"But if you both took out this Blot thing, then how did it come back?" Hibiki said.

"True, we did defeat the Blot, but we also sealed it away inside the Cinderella Castle Keyhole," Mickey said, "with the help of my teacher, the Sorcerer Yen Sid."

"When did you guys do that?" Aiko said.

"That's not important right now." Jou-Sama said. "Now, we need to get everyone out of the park so we can handle the Blot."

The Shadow Blot looked down on the gang. It eyed Mickey and Oswald and smiled maliciously at them.

"Umm, that doesn't look good." Gylfie said.

"Soren!" Eglantine grabbed onto Soren's arm.

"It's all right, Eglantine. I won't let him hurt you." Soren said.

"Pinkie-Chan, we need you to help us get everyone out of Magic Kingdom." Megan said. "Can you do that?"

"Okie dokie lokie, artichokie!" Pinkie saluted. "And if I find Applejack, I'll get her to help out too!" With that she bounced off to help the park guests.

"Well here we go again, Minna..." Doremi said.

The Blot started to summon his underlings-the Blotlings. It looked at Mickey and Oswald again. Letting out a deep untoonly laugh, it shot out a Bloticle straight at the two!

"**PAPA, OSWALD, ABUNAI! ! !" **Megan shouted, pushing Mickey and Oswald out of the way. The Bloticle grabbed her and pulled her into the body of the Blot.

"Megan!" Minnie, Daisy, Goofy and Donald yelled.

"Meg-Chan!" "Megan-San!" "Megan Onee-Chan!" The other girls exclaimed.

"Megan-Chan!" "Miss Megan!" Majorin and Amelia yelled.

"Megan!" "Megs!" The boys yelled.

"No!" Oswald exclaimed.

"Megan!" "Megan-Chan!" Mickey and Jou-Sama shouted.

The Blot could feel the power Megan had. With this power more Bloticles were popping up around Magic Kingdom.

"What the heck is going on?" Jim said.

"It appears that the Blot is using Miss Megan's power to drain the color out of the park." Amelia said.

"Not just this park!" Chip and Dale ran up to Mickey. "Bloticle are showing up all over the Disney World Resort! There's one in EPCOT, Hollywood Studios and Animal Kingdom!"

"So that's it. The Blot's taking all the color from the entire resort." Mickey said. "He wanted me and Oswald, but Megan saved us and the Blot took her instead."

Jou-Sama was a bit shaken by this. Usually Megan wasn't the one who got captured. Majorin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Eh?"

"It's going to be all right." Majorin said. "We should take care of the Bloticles, then we can rescue Megan-Chan."

"...Un. You're right. Minna-San, we need to spilt up and take out the Bloticles in the other parks."

"Yup. If we do that, it should weaken the Blot..." Mickey said.

"And then we can get Megan back." Yugi said.

"Okay. So then, Jim-Kun, Ai-Chan, Momo-Chan, Gylfie-Chan, Soren-Kun, Ellen-Chan, Erica-Chan and I will take EPCOT." Doremi said.

"Poppu, Eglantine-Chan, Hazuki, Onpu, Kanade, Hibiki, Tsubomi and me can do Hollywood Studios." Hana said.

"Yugi-Kun, Majorin-San, Nekomimi-Sama and I can take on Animal Kingdom." Brittany said.

"And we will do everything we can in Magic Kingdom." Jou-Sama said.

"Minnie, Daisy, Ortensia, I'd like you three to help Pinkie Pie evacuate the parks." Mickey said.

"Okay!" Minnie nodded. She, Daisy and Ortensia went off.

"Minna henshin yo!" Doremi said.

"Un!" The team nodded.

"Purikyua no tane, iku-desu!" Chypre and Coffret called out.

"Dodo!" "Rere!" "Lala!" The Fairy Tones called out.

"Pretty Cure Open my heart!" Tsubomi and Erica shouted.

"Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen shouted.

**("Area-Tropical Resort" by Sonic Colors OST playing.)**

**(Transformation sequence: Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko-Ojamajo Dokkan henshin, Poppu, Gylfie and Eglantine-Ojamajo Carnival henshin, Amelia-Ojamajo Dokkan henshin. HeartCatch and Suite PreCure henshins combined. Hana-Chan-Dokkan Compact henshin. Brittany and Yugi-Ojamajo Sharp henshin. Yugi is the only one who does not say the post transformation phrase.)**

"_Pretti Witchi Doremi-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Hazuki-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Aiko-Chi!"_

"_Pretty Witchi Onpu-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Momoko-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Hana-Chan-Chi!_

"_Pretti Witchi Poppu-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Amelia-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Gylfie-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Eglantine-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Bri-Chan-Chi!"_

"_The lone flower that spreads throughout the land-Cure Blossom!"_

"_The lone flower that sways in the ocean breezes-Cure Marine!"_

"_Strumming the wild tune-Cure Melody!"_

"_Strumming the tranquil tune-Cure Rhythm!"_

"_Strumming the soulful tune-Cure Beat!"_

"_HeartCatch Pretty Cure!" _Blossom and Marine posed.

"_Sound it out! Our musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure!" _Melody, Rhythm and Beat posed.

"Majorin!" Jou-Sama said.

"Right!" The red-violet witch nodded.

The two witches instantly transformed into their Super forms.

"Well, it's been a while since I've worn this." Yugi said, looking at his old apprentice uniform. He heard Jim snicker a bit. "Don't you dare say a word, Hawkins."

"I'm not saying anything." Jim said.

"Minna-San, Magical Stage desu." Jou-Sama said.

"Hai!" The Ojamajos said.

"Okay!" Brittany, Yugi and Gylfie said.

"Un!" Eglantine nodded.

"Iku yo-Nya!" Amelia said.

"_Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!"_

"_Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"_

"_Pomeraku Raraku Takarakani!"_

"_Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"_

"_Peruton Petton Sawayakani!"_

"_Pippito Puurito Hogarakani!"_

"_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!"_

"_Buburo Bukan Piyoyakani!"_

"_Fuwafuwa Kirakira Kirarakani!"_

"_Purutan Purutakan Doroyakani!"_

"_Pallon Parapon Pikarakani!"_

"_Pirikaru Kawa Takani!"_

"_MAGICAL STAGE!"_

Jou-Sama and Majorin lent their power into the Magical Stage.

The Ojamajos had transformed into Royal Patraine!

"Why did we become Royal Patraine again?" Doremi said.

"If I remember correctly, this uniform is supposed to repel evil magic right?" Yugi said.

"Yes. The Royal Patraine dress will protect you from the Blot." Jou-Sama said.

"Amazing." Amelia said, admiring her Riisu Poron.

"Majorin, the Royal Seeds, if you please."

"Yes, my Queen." Majorin said. A pink box appeared in her hand. The box opened to reveal glittery music note shaped seeds. "You will each take two seeds and load them into your Riisu Poron." Each Ojamajo did just that.

"How do these things work anyway?" Gylfie asked.

"Royal Patraine spells are equal to Magical Stage's power." Jou-Sama said. "With your Riisu Poron, you will be able to cast shorter, quicker and more powerful magic. For example, Doremi will say 'Pirika Patraine' in order to cast her spell."

"Ah I see."

"You should have enough power to take care of the other Bloticles around the resort." Majorin said. "But use your power wisely. Amelia-Chan, Gylfie-Chan, Eglantine-Chan, I only say that because this is your first time using this form."

"Don't worry, Lady Majorin. I think we can handle it." Amelia said.

"Leave it to us!" Eglantine said, energetically.

"Now, Eg, I want you to be careful out there." Soren said.

"I can take care of myself. Besides, Hana-Chan-Tachi are with me."

"I know, but the full moon is almost here. Once it rises in the sky, we're going to turn back into owls. So make the most of your Patraine powers."

"Un! I'll do my best!"

"Are we all ready?" Majorin said.

"Un!" "Uh-huh!" "Let's go!" The team nodded.

"Good luck to you all." Mickey said.

"You too, Mickey." Yugi said.

So with everything said and done, the whole team spilt up.

"We'd better get started." Oswald said, pulling out his trusty remote control.

Donald took out his Mage's Staff. Goofy had his Knight's Shield.

Mickey called out his Star-Seeker Keyblade.

Jou-Sama summoned her Royale Keyblade. Then she took out...a paintbrush.

"Huh? That's not-" Oswald said.

"This isn't Yen Sid-Sama's Paintbrush. This is Majotourbillion's Paintbrush." Jou-Sama said.

"I thought you gave it back to her." Mickey said.

Jou-Sama grinned. She then merged her Keyblade with the Paintbrush. "This should come in handy."

"Well, we can't attack the Blot directly. Let's make a sweep of the park and get rid of the Blotlings and smaller Bloticles here."

"And once the others clean up the rest of the resort, the Blot should be weakened enough so we can finish the job."

"CHARGE! ! !" Donald and Goofy shouted.


	3. Showdown In EPCOT Showcases

Chapter 3: Showdown in EPCOT Showcases

Just like Magic Kingdom, the Experimental Prototype City Of Tomorrow-Or just EPCOT as everyone has come to know-was slowly being drained of it's color. A huge Bloticle was wrapped around the park's symbol: Spaceship Earth. About one or two medium sized Bloticles were around Future World and World Showcase, spawning Blotling after Blotling.

"Well...at least EPCOT hasn't gotten as bad as Magic Kingdom." Doremi said.

"If we don't get rid of the Bloticle, EPCOT will get that way." Aiko said.

"Let's start by taking care of the other Bloticles in the Showcases." Jim said.

"Sounds like a plan." Soren said.

The team landed in the Germany section of World Showcase.

"I think we should head towards that way and get to Future World through Canada." Momoko said.

"But it'd be quicker if we went through Mexico." Cure Beat said.

"We'll split up. You girls head through Canada. Soren and I can go through Mexico." Jim said. "We'll meet you up at Spaceship Earth."

"Oh sure. Make us go the long way." Cure Marine said.

"Hey, you girls can take care of yourselves, right?"

"Then that's what we'll do." Doremi said. "Iku yo!"

"Soren, wait!" Gylfie said. "You know I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

"Gylfie...Then it'll be a pleasure fighting alongside you again." Soren said.

"Just like old times, huh?"

All that said and done, the group split up through the park.

"Minna looks like we got company!" Aiko yelled.

"Wh-Whoa! What the heck?" Cure Marine said.

A bunch of inky creatures with beady little eyes appeared in front of them.

"Eww, Spatters..." Momoko said, sweatdropping.

"Those are the things created by the Shadow Blot." Cure Beat said.

"Yosha! _Pomeraku Patraine!" _Aiko said, releasing a shot of magic. "Yes! Direct hit!"

But of course, like in a video game, even more inky enemies spawned in place of the fallen.

"I...I saw that one coming..." The blue Ojamajo sweatdropped.

"I got this." Cure Marine said. _"Marine Shoot!" _She fired a stream of bubbles and flower petals.

"Let's keep moving!" Cure Beat said.

"_Peruton Patraine!" _Momoko cleared a path up to the France Pavillion. "Hey! I see it! That Bloticle is making Blotlings!" A medium-sized Bloticle was in a fountain, creating all the Blotlings, as Momoko said.

"I'll handle this!" Doremi said. _"Pirika Patraine!" _

"_Beat Sonic!" _Cure Beat took out the remaining enemies in the area.

"Wow, that was too easy!" Cure Marine said.

"Don't say that." Aiko said. "It's like saying 'What could possibly go wrong'?"

"Well, it was too easy. I mean, really, I was expecting more of a challenge."

"Ah Marine look out!" Cure Beat exclaimed.

Cure Marine turned around and gasped. That Bloticle Doremi had destroyed wasn't really destroyed, it just made them think that. The Bloticle shot out to attack Marine. "Kyah~!"

"Cure Marine!" The others yelled.

"_Sunflower Aegis!" _Suddenly, Cure Marine was protected by a glowing gold sunflower.

"Huh?" Marine looked up and saw a familiar face. "No way!"

"Are?" "Huh?" "What's going on?" The others were surprised as well.

"_The lone flower that bathes in the sun's rays! Cure Sunshine!"_

"Cure Sunshine!" Marine said. "Sweet timing!"

The golden member of the HeartCatch Pretty Cure Team, Cure Sunshine, lowered her sunflower shield as the Bloticle beat a hasty retreat. "Looks like I picked the right place to be."

"We thought you were at Downtown Disney with Yuri-San and Ako-Chan." Beat said.

"Oh we were, but then we got word of some catastrohpe in Magic Kingdom." Sunshine said. "Yuri-San figured you guys would try to fix things up, and we wanted a piece of the action too."

"As Meg-Chan would say, the more the merrier." Momoko said.

"You see, Cure Sunshine, this thing called the Shadow Blot is sucking all the color from the Disney World Resort." Doremi explained. "It captured Meg-Chan, and now we have to get rid of all the Bloticles in the other parks. That way, we can weaken the Blot and rescue Meg-Chan."

"Whoa. That doesn't sound too good. What'll happen if we don't stop this Blot?" Sunshine said.

"Bad things will happen." Aiko said. "Make no mistake about that."

"Right now, we have to meet up with Jim-Kun-Tachi in Future World." Momoko said.

"Once the Bloticle is gone, EPCOT should go back to normal." Marine said.

"Lead the way, Minna!" Sunshine said.

* * *

Down in Future World, Jim's side of the team was having a heck of a time dealing with a pack of Spatter and Seer Blotlings, and a couple of particularly nasty Sweepers.

"_Buburo Patraine!" _Gylfie called out, shooting out sparks of magic. "Urgh! No matter how many of these things I blast, they just keep coming back!"

"Keep trying, Gylfie!" Jim said. "Don't let them get the best of ya!"

"I know, but sooner or later, I'll run out of power in this poron!"

"I just hope Doremi and the others aren't having a hard time." Soren said.

"_Marine Dynamite!" _Right in the nick of time, Marine showed up.

"_Pomeraku Patraine!" _Aiko charged in with her.

"Doremi! Everyone!" Soren said.

"Soren-Kun!" Doremi said, as the whole team got back together.

"Marine, nice one!" Jim said. Marine gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank goodness you got here in one piece." Gylfie said. She looked at Sunshine. "Who's this?"

"I'm Cure Sunshine. I'm part of Marine's team." Sunshine said. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah souka. Tsubomi told me about you. I'm Gylfie, nice to meet you too."

"Now that we're all here, we can finish this up." Soren said.

"Un!" Doremi nodded, and right on cue, more Blotlings appeared. "Oh great..."

"This is getting pretty insane."

"I know. Usually, these little Blotlings aren't supposed to be this tough."

"I think...The Shadow Blot must be using Megan's powers to make the Blotlings stronger."

"We've got to take out the Bloticle now!" Aiko said.

"Okay, so Mickey said we have to strike the Bloticle on those green spots." Momoko said.

"Really? Just like in the Epic Mickey game?" Marine said. "Let's do it!"

"All together!" Doremi said. _"Pirika Patraine!"_

"_Pomeraku Patraine!_

"_Peruton Patraine!"_

"_Buburo Patraine!"_

"_PreCure Blue Forte Wave!"_

"_PreCure Gold Forte Burst!"_

"_PreCure Heartful Beat Rock!"_

And to top it all off, Jim fired off a shot from his laser pistol-which apparently Amelia let him borrow-and Soren took a swipe at the Bloticle with his pair of battle talons.

"Ya-Ta!" Doremi cheered.

"One Bloticle down, three more to go!" Aiko.

"Mou this was really too easy." Cure Marine said, putting her hands behind her head.

"Well, it might not be this easy when we get back to Magic Kingdom." Cure Beat said.

"Then let's get moving." Momoko said. "Jou-Sama and Mickey-Tachi need all the help they can get."

As they were heading out the EPCOT entrance...

Gylfie sensed something and turned around. "Ah! S-Soren the moon is-!"

The light of the full moon shined over EPCOT's Showcase Bay.

"Ugh, not now." Soren said, slightly growling.

Much similar to how Hana turns back into a baby on nights of a new moon, Soren and Gylfie reverted back to their original forms-A barn owl (That's Soren) and an elf owl. (That's Gylfie.)

"Usou, you two changed back to normal." Doremi said.

"At least we cleaned up EPCOT before that happened." Aiko said.

"I know. I just hope that Eglantine hasn't changed back yet..." Soren said, wondering how his sister and her team were faring.


	4. Lights, Camera, Blot!

Chapter 4: Lights, Camera, Blot!

"There! Bloticle spotted!" Hana said.

The Bloticle was wrapped around the Hollywood Studios symbol: The Mickey Mouse Sorcerer Hat, and was sucking out the park's color from the tip of the hat.

"Let's land over there." Onpu said.

The team landed at the entrance in the middle of Hollywood Boulevard. There, they were greeted by a nasty surprise.

"A-Ah! B-B-Blotlings!" Hazuki exclaimed.

The streets of the Studios were overrun with Blotlings-mostly Spatters, Seers, Sweepers and one or two Spladooshes.

"We'll handle this." Cure Melody said. "Rhythm!"

"Okay!" Cure Rhythm nodded.

"_PreCure Passionato Harmony~!"_

"Now that's what I call a clean sweep." Poppu said. Melody winked at her.

"Well, there might be more in the park, but this is a good start." Cure Blossom said.

"If we get rid of the Bloticle, then that'll take care of the Blotlings." Onpu said.

"Onpu-Chan, I think you're right." Hazuki said. "We should head straight up to the Hat. That way, if any Blotlings try to stop us, they'll have to come right to us."

"Un! Iku yo, minna!" Melody said, leading the way.

"Oh!" Hana, Poppu and Eglantine cheered, charging right behind her.

* * *

Around the base of the Sorcerer's Hat, a few more Spladooshes were sleeping, some Seers were patrolling the area and also on guard duty were two Slobbers-which kind of look like Spladooshes, but are much bigger and they walk around.

"Eww, those Slobbers are nasty." Poppu said.

"They're dripping ink all over the plaza." Rhythm said.

"We have to be careful. If those Slobbers see us, they'll suck us up with those big mouths of theirs." Hazuki said, adjusting her glasses.

"EH? ! They'll suck us up? !" Blossom yelled, but Melody and Hana quickly covered her mouth before the Blotlings could take notice.

"Luckily, the Spladooshes only explode if we wake them up."

"The fat, lazy, Blotlings?" Rhythm said. "They really explode?"

"Only when agitated." Hazuki said. "Believe me, we'd agitate them."

"What do we do?" Eglantine said.

"Remember what Hazuki said?" Hana said. "When we take out that Bloticle, then it's bye-bye Blotlings! If there's more of them in other parts of Hollywood Studios, then they have to come right to the Hat to stop us."

"Ah souka! But those Slobbers look really big. Can we really fight Blotlings like that?"

"If that's the case, just leave that to me." Melody said."I'll get rid of the Slobbers."

"Okay okay, but be careful Melody." Rhythm said.

"I'll get this started. Feel free to jump in!" Melody jumped into action. She got within range of a Slobber and brought out her weapon, her Miracle Belltier.

The Slobber spotted Melody, opened its huge-and I mean HUGE-mouth, ready to suck up everything in its path.

"_Fly out! Tone Ring!" _Melody yelled, drawing a circle with her Belltier. _"PreCure Music Rondo!"_

The Tone Ring flew off and the Slobber sucked it right up.

"Usou!" Onpu exclaimed. "It didn't work!"

"Wait for it." Rhythm said.

"_3/4 Beat! 1, 2, 3!" _Melody waved her Belltier around like a conductor's baton. _"Finale~!" _Her Music Rondo destroyed the Slobber.

"Ya-Ta!" "Alright, Melody!" "She did it!" The others cheered.

"I'll be honest, I didn't think that would work." Melody said.

The Seers stood at attention and sent out a signal for reinforcements.

"All right Minna, let's get 'em!"

"I'll get the other Slobber!" Rhythm said.

"I'll help you!" Blossom said.

"Onpu-Chan and I can take care of the Spladooshes." Hazuki said.

"And we've got the Seers!" Hana said.

"_PreCure Music Rondo!" _Rhythm used her Fantastic Belltier to attack the other Slobber.

"_Blossom Shower!" _Blossom added her own attack to the mix.

"_Paipai Patraine!"_

"_Pururun Patraine!"_

Hazuki and Onpu used their Patraine magic to make the Spladooshes friendly.

Poppu rounded up all the Seers.

"_Pippito Patraine!"_

"_Pororin Patraine!"_

"_Fuwafuwa Patraine!"_

"Ya-Ta! Those Blotlings are done and over with!" Hana said.

"Ney, Rhythm, is it just me or did that seem a little too easy?" Melody said.

"What do you mean by that, Melody?" Rhythm asked.

"Well, I don't know. Hazuki-Chan said that once we started fighting the Blotlings and getting rid of the Bloticle, the other ones in the park would gather at the Hat to try and stop us, right?"

"Ah! You did say something like that Hazuki-Chan." Onpu said.

"I know I did, but...More Blotlings haven't shown up." Hazuki said.

"Maybe that was really all that was." Blossom said.

"Mmm...Maybe..."

"Anyway, let's get rid of the Bloticle right now." Rhythm said.

"Okay!" "Un!" The group agreed on that.

"Let's—" Melody was about to say, but something grabbed her!

"Melody!" "Cure Melody!"

"Minna abunai!"

Another Bloticle shot out of nowhere and grabbed all the team members.

"Taihen!" Poppu said.

"Why does this keep happening to Hana-Chan? !" Hana yelled. This reminded her of her Level 7 witch apprentice exam, when she and her kindergarten friends nearly got eaten by a monster flower. (That's Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan episode 14!)

"Minna!" The only one that managed to get away was Eglantine.

"Eglantine-Chan!" Poppu yelled.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Aw we'll be fine." Melody said. "Besides, Rhythm and I have been in tighter spots." The Bloticle squeezed her a bit more.

"Eglantine-Chan, you've got to use your magic to get us out of this mess!" Onpu said.

"B-B-But...I-I-I don't know if I..." Eglantine said. She seemed to be rather hesitant. "I don't know if I can do it by myself! Wh-What if I run out of magic?"

"Oh you don't know that unless you try, right?" Rhythm said.

"Eg-Chan, ganbatte!" Hana said.

"We know you can do this!" Hazuki said.

"...Hue! I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared!" Eglantine said to herself. "Those things are so big and I'm so small. What if my magic doesn't work? What if I get grabbed before I can free the others?"

"Eglantine-Chan, please! At least try!" Blossom said.

"Hue...I wish Soren was here. What do I do? What do I do?"

"The trick is not to give up so easily!" Someone called out.

"Huh?"

"Oh? I know that voice." Blossom said.

That someone made a few jumps here and there before landing at the Hat by Eglantine.

"Eh? Oh! You are-" Eglantine said.

"_The lone flower that glissens in the light of the moon-Cure Moonlight!" _None other than the fourth member of the HeartCatch Pretty Cure team-Cure Moonlight.

"Moonlight!" Blossom exclaimed.

"We thought you were in Downtown Disney with Itsuki and Ako-Chan." Rhythm said.

"We were, but we heard about the situation in Magic Kingdom." Moonlight said. "I figured all of you were involved, and we wanted to help out."

"Oh good! We could use some help!" Melody said. The Bloticle squeezed her again. "Now would be great please!"

"Eglantine-Chan, right?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Eglantine said.

"It's all right to be afraid when you're in a situation like this." Moonlight said, kneeling down to the little white and yellow girl's level. "But when you're helping out your friends, that fear can fade away."

"I...I want to help them! I really want to help Poppu-Chan-Tachi, but I just don't know if I can. Those Bloticles are so big and I'm kinda small. What if they grab me before I free the others?"

"It's like Cure Rhythm said. You don't know what will happen until you try."

"I know that...I wish I could be brave and strong like my brother."

"Eglantine-Chan, as long as you want to help and protect your friends, that makes you brave and strong." Moonlight said. "Trust me."

"...Then...Then I...I'm gonna try!" Eglantine said, tightly gripping her Riisu Poron. "Bloticle, you'd better let my friends go!"

"That's the spirit, Eg-Chan!" Hana said.

"_Fuwafuwa Patraine!"_

A flash of magic freed Cures Melody and Rhythm.

"All right!" "Thank goodness!" Melody and Rhythm said.

"_Fuwafuwa Patraine!"_

"Oh great!" "Way to go!" Cure Blossom, Onpu and Hazuki said.

"_Fuwafuwa Patraine!"_

"Ya-Ta!" Poppu and Hana cheered.

"You did it, Eglantine-Chan!" Hazuki said.

"See? We told you." Poppu said.

"Yeah. I guess I just needed all that to sink in a little." Eglantine said. "Thank you, Cure Moonlight."

"Oh you're welcome. It was nothing, really." Moonlight said. "Now...what exactly is going on here?"

"Anou ne, this thing called the Shadow Blot is taking away all the color in the Disney World Resort." Cure Blossom explained. "It captured Megan-San, and the only way to rescue her, is to get rid of these other Bloticles. We think it'll help weaken the Blot."

"I see. Then, I'll do whatever I can to help out."

"Now that that's over with, we can take care of this Bloticle." Onpu said. "That should restore the color to Hollywood Studios."

"Let's go!" Melody said. _"PreCure Miracle Heart Arpeggio!"_

"_PreCure Fantastic Piacere!"_

"_PreCure Pink Forte Wave!"_

"_PreCure Silver Forte Wave!"_

"_Paipai Patraine!"_

"_Pururun Patraine!"_

"_Pippito Patraine!"_

"_Pororin Patraine!"_

"_Fuwafuwa Patraine!"_

And another Bloticle bites the dust.

"We're clear in Hollywood Studios." Rhythm said.

"That's a wrap! As we say in show business." Onpu said.

"And you did a pretty good job, Eglantine-Chan." Blossom said.

"Eheheh, I'm just glad I could do my part." Eglantine said. But then...Just like with Soren and Gylfie in the last chapter, she turned back into a fluffy little owlet.

"Ah, you turned back to an owl." Hazuki said. "Good thing it happened after we finished up here."

"In any case, let's go back to Magic Kingdom." Poppu said. "Jou-Sama-Tachi are gonna need our help."

Hana picked Eglantine up and said, "Minna, let's go save Meg Onee-Chan!"

In so saying, the group speeded back to Magic Kingdom.


	5. Deep Ink Jungle

Chapter 5: Deep Ink Jungle

Brittany's group did a fly-by over Disney's Animal Kingdom.

"Whoa..." Brittany said.

The status of Animal Kingdom did not look so good. It wasn't as bad as Magic Kingdom, but still...The biggest Bloticle they had seen thus far was wrapped around the park's symbol: The Tree of Life.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us, ladies." Yugi said. "Wh-Whoa!" He was a little unsteady on his broom.

"Yugi-Kun, daijoubu desu ka?" Majorin asked. "Are you sure you don't want to ride with Brittany-Chan or Amelia-Chan?"

"No, no thank you. It's been too long since I've flown on this thing. I have to deal with this myself." At that moment, Yugi's broom started to get out of control. "Whoa! Hey! You'd better behave or I'll let the Blotlings turn you into toothpicks!"

"I know that Mr. Mutoh can handle himself," Amelia said, "I'm more worried about you, Majorin."

"Eh? Atashi?" Majorin said.

"This is really your first time using your super form in action. You know it drains a lot of energy from you."

"I appreciate the concern, Amelia-Chan, but really, I'll be fine."

"I know, I know, but...I mean, the Queen has more experience with it, and you haven't had a chance to use it..."

"I understand that, I really do, demo ne I don't really care. Besides...Megan-Chan is counting on us."

"...Right. Let's hurry and get this over with." Amelia said.

"Geez, it'll take us a while to get rid of all these annoying Spatters." Yugi said.

"Y'know, a weird thought just hit me." Brittany said."Do you think that the people who made the 'Epic Mickey' game got inspired by the Heartless in Kingdom Hearts?" Wait, what?

Yugi sweatdropped. "I don't think that's the case, Brittany." He said. _'How did our conversation end up taking a u-turn?' _

"What do Heartless have to do with Blotlings?" Majorin said. "They're two completely different species from two completely different games."

"But don't Spatter Blotlings kinda look like Shadow Heartless?" Brittany said.

"Nani yo?"

"O...kay?" Yugi said, still wondering how their conversation got like this.

"I do believe we are getting off topic here, people." Amelia said, setting them straight.

"The Captain's right. The sooner we finish up here, the sooner we can get back to Magic Kingdom."

"Welp, just leave all that to me!" Brittany said. "I'll clear out all the Blotlings!" She nosedived right into things.

"B-Brittany wait! We need a plan! Oh this can not end well." Yugi said, another cluster of anime sweatdrops appeared by his head.

"Here. I'll help her out." Amelia said, going after Brittany.

A few seconds later—

"Y'know, now that Brittany said it, the Spatters kinda do look like Shadow Heartless." Yugi said.

"Well, Spatters, much like Shadow Heartless, are one of the most common types of Blotling." Majorin said. They both let out a small laugh.

"That's our Brittany for you. We really needed a laugh."

"I know. Megan-Chan wouldn't want us to be so serious during an adventure. She'd want us to smile."

"Yeah...smile. We're gonna get her back. We're gonna see that smile again."

"Un. Definitely." Majorin nodded.

"Let's give those two a hand. Can't let them have all the fun, right?" Yugi said.

"Sou desu."

Yugi and Majorin joined in with Brittany and Amelia. However, as fast as they took out the Blotlings, the faster they reappeared.

"Okay, this is not working at all." Brittany said. "They just keep coming!"

"Well, the only way to get rid of the Blotlings is through the Bloticle." Yugi said.

"Oh that's easier said than done." Amelia said. "It looks as though that Bloticle is getting bigger."

"And the colors...it's sucking them up even faster." Majorin said.

"Ney ney, I'm a bit worried about the animals in the park." Brittany said. "I'm gonna see if I can round 'em up and get 'em somewhere safe."

"All right, but be quick and use your magic wisely. Make sure you have enough power so we can finish up here."

"Un! Be back in a few!"

"Ah souka-Nya." Amelia said. "We were worried about the guests in the parks, we didn't even think about the animals in Animal Kingdom."

"Good thing Brittany-Chan though about that." Majorin said.

Right behind them, a stray Bloticle appeared. And before you could say—

"Yugi-Kun abunai yo!"

"Wha?" Yugi was shot right out of the sky!

"No!"

"_Purutan Patraine!" _Amelia took out the stray Bloticle.

"Help!" Yugi yelled. He was headed straight for the ground.

"_PreCure Sparkling Shower!"_

All of a sudden, Yugi's fall was stopped by a bunch of huge orange bubbles. "Huh?" The spikey haired teen made a clean landing. "Uhh what just happened?"

"Oh yokata." Majorin said. She and Amelia landed by him. "You actually managed to react in time."

"I didn't do that." Yugi said.

"Eh? But then who..."

"Matte-Nya! I recognize that!" Amelia said.

"_Strumming the Goddess's tune-Cure Muse!" _The thing that saved Yugi was a girl-about as old as Doremi and her friends, I'd say, with orange hair, bright magenta eyes, wearing a yellow Pretty Cure outfit, similar to the Suite Cures. This is the fourth member of Suite Pretty Cure and the youngest PreCure to date-Cure Muse.

"Cure Muse!" Seriously, is there an echo in here?

"Looks like I made good timing, didn't I?" Cure Muse said.

"Yeah, you did." Yugi said. "Thanks for that."

"Muse, I thought you were in Downtown Disney with...Sunshine and Moonlight, right?" Amelia said.

"Yes, we were. But then we heard about a problem in Magic Kingdom." Muse said. "Cure Moonlight was worried, and thought we should lend you guys a hand."

"Cure Muse, I'll bring you up to speed." Majorin said. "You see, an old enemy of Mickey and Oswald's, the Shadow Blot, appeared in Magic Kingdom, and is using these Bloticles to drain Disney World of its color."

"It tried to go after Mickey and Oswald, but it got Megan instead." Yugi said. "We're going around the parks to destroy the Bloticles and weaken the Blot."

"And we could definitely use all the help we can get!" Brittany said, flying over.

"That's what I'm here for." Muse said. "So what do we need to do?"

"Simple. We attack the Bloticle, and that should restore the color back to the Animal Kingdom park." Majorin said.

"Right. Then, I'll start it off." Cure Muse brought out her Cure Module-her transformation item/weapon. _"Ti Note's Shining Melody! PreCure Sparkling Shower!"_

"_Pikaru Patraine!"_

"_Pallon Patraine!"_

"_Purutan Patraine!"_

"_The soul and drive of a faithful guardian, take this! Queen's Ace!"_

That was one less Bloticle they had to worry about.

Brittany sighed, "That takes care of that."

"We're not done just yet." Majorin said.

"She's right." Yugi said. "Let's get back to Magic Kingdom. Jou-Sama and Mickey need our help."

"Lead the way, minna!" Muse said. She hopped onto Brittany's broom.

As they headed on back, Yugi thought to himself. _'I know Brittany was trying to make a joke about Blotlings and Heartless being alike...but...I'm glad Sora and Riku aren't here. No. If they were here, they'd be doing just what we're doing.' _He shook his head. _'Watch out, Blot. We're coming for you.'_


	6. Magic Kingdom Battle! Paint Vs Ink

Chapter 6: Magic Kingdom Battle! Paint Vs. Ink.

Back in Magic Kingdom, down on Main Street, things just seemed to go from bad to worse.

"Oh come on already!" Jou-Sama yelled, as another round of Blotlings charged at her. Okay, now she was getting fed up-No, actually, more like beyond that.

"I got it!" Donald yelled, casting out some Thunder magic. "You okay, Your Majesty?"

"No, I am not okay!" Jou-Sama snapped, wildly swinging her Paintbrush Keyblade at a bunch of Spatters. "These things are so annoying! I hate them!"

"Oh, good. I'm glad I'm not the only one." Oswald said. A Sweeper was about to jump him but—"Take that!" He shocked it with his remote.

"Well, in all respects, I think I'd rather be fighting Blotlings than anything else we've faced." Jou-Sama said, thinking about a few characters who've managed to get under hers and the others's skin on more than one occasion.

"At least you can make Blotlings friendly." Goofy said.

"True, but it's much easier to use Thinner on them."

"There's still too many of them!" Mickey said. They were quickly being surrounded by Seers, Spatters, Sweepers and a couple of nasty Slobbers.

"Somebody do something!" Donald said.

"Sorry. It takes a few for my Paint and Thinner to recharge." Jou-Sama said.

"Uhh, I'm not so sure my remote can handle this many." Oswald said.

Then, Goofy noticed something odd. "Hey look at that!" He pointed up at the building rooftops on Main Street. The color was slowly coming back.

"Th...The colors...Then that means-!" Mickey said.

"_PreCure Music Rondo Super Quartet!"_

"_PreCure Shining Fortessimo!"_

In one flash, all the Blotlings ganging up on them were gone.

"Are?" "Oh?" "Huh?" The quintet looked around, a bit surprised.

"_Sound it out! Our musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure!" _Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Muse posed.

"_HeartCatch Pretty Cure!" _Blossom, Marine , Sunshine and Moonlight posed.

"PreCures!" Jou-Sama exclaimed.

"Wow. I've heard about good timing, but that's just ridiculous." Oswald commented.

"I think you may have overdone it, girls." Amelia said. She and the rest of the Ojamajos landed.

"What can we say?" Marine said. "Pretty Cures love to make a big entrance."

"Where's Majorin? Brittany-Chan, wasn't she with your group?" Jou-Sama asked.

"She went off to investigate something." Yugi said. "Something about finding the person who released the Blot, I think."

"What? !"

"Yugi, do you mean to tell me Majorin thinks someone released the Blot on purpose?" Mickey said.

"That's what it sounded like."

"But that's impossible. The Blot was sealed inside the Cinderella Castle Keyhole. Only a Keywielder like Megan or myself can unlock it."

"No offense, Mickey-Kun, but I'd have to disagree with you." Majorin had joined the group.

"Majorin, there you are." Jou-Sama said.

"Sorry I'm late, but I assume Yugi-Kun told you I had to do a little digging."

"Yes."

"Do ya really think someone released the Shadow Blot on purpose, Majorin?" Goofy asked.

"I've got a hunch or two, but I cannot confirm my suspicions." Majorin said. "Right now, we've got, as humans would put it, bigger fish to fry."

"She's right." Onpu said.

"Our main focus should be rescuing Megan-San now." Blossom said.

"Then there's no time to waste." Melody said.

"Let's get moving!" Momoko said.

* * *

At the Main Street Hub, the gang sized up the situation, and tried to figure out their strategy.

"Okay, now that we've weakened the Blot, how are we gonna finish it off?" Aiko said.

"We'll have to go inside the body of the Blot in order to rescue Megan." Oswald said.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Hazuki sweatdropped nervously.

"Then if it's anything like with the Bloticles, this should be a snap." Marine said.

"I'm just sorry we won't be much help." Soren said. "Not like this." He ruffled his feathers a bit.

"Demo ne, we need all the help we can get." Brittany said.

"If that's the case, I think I can use my Super form powers to turn you three back into your human forms." Jou-Sama said. "Just until we finish with the Blot."

"Eh? You can really do that?" Eglantine said.

"Oh what a coincidence." Gylfie said, a small sweatdrop by her head.

As she said, Jou-Sama used her magic to instantly turn Soren, Gylfie and Eglantine back to their human forms-with Eglantine and Gylfie back into Royal Patraine.

"How are we supposed to get inside the Blot anyway?" Rhythm said.

"The best way? We just jump right into it." Oswald said.

"We'll follow you then." Doremi said.

"All right, you hear that Blot? ! We're coming for you!" Hana challenged.

From up top Cinderella Castle, the Blot looked down on the gang. The look on it's face just read 'You really think you can stop me?' It then looked over at Jou-Sama and Majorin. The Shadow Blot had just eyed it's next targets.

"I don't like the look on it's face..." Sunshine said.

"Me neither." Muse said.

"Oh no, not again..." Jim rolled his eyes.

Oh yes, this again. The Blot shot out a Bloticle straight at the Silver and Red-Violet witches.

"Jou-Sama, Majorin, get away!" Mickey yelled.

If you were thinking 'It's too late for that', think again—

"_Pikaru Patraine!" _Yugi quickly used his Riisu Poron to put up a shield.

The Blot didn't even back off at this. No, instead it tried to break through Yugi's shield.

"Yugi-Kun!" Jou-Sama and Majorin exclaimed.

"Forget it Blot! You're not taking any more of my friends. I won't let you use them for your own ends! That's something I never want to go through again!" Yugi said.

"Yugi-Kun!" Doremi said.

"You got some nerve, trying to ruin Megan, Mickey and Oswald's special place. Trying to ruin their home. Well guess what? We're not gonna put up with this. I'm not gonna put up with this!"

"Yugi!" Soren said.

"Come on man! You tell him!" Jim said.

"If you think taking the color away from this place will ruin it for everyone, think again!" Yugi said. "Even if there's no color, Disney World has a spark no one can take."

"Yugi-Kun!" Brittany exclaimed.

"That's why you wanted Mickey and Oswald, isn't it? They represent Disney and all things cartoon, but Megan stopped you! We are gonna stop you and you know it! We are not letting you take that spark Disney World has. I am not going to let you take that spark Megan brings to everyone!"

"Yugi-Kun, ganbare!" Melody yelled.

"Yugi-Kun FIGHT!" Hana cheered.

"Don't give up!" Blossom yelled.

"And there is no way..." Yugi took a dramatic pause. "There's no way you're taking Megan's heart!"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other with shocked expressions. The way Yugi had said that line... Well, I'm sure you can guess.

Yugi's shield started to crack under the pressure. The Blot was about to get through. _'I can't hold it much longer!' _Yugi thought. _'Megan, I know you probably can't hear me. But you've got to know, I'm not about to give up this fight, none of us are. This time I want to help you. So...So please!'_

'_Yugi-Kun!'_

'_Give me strength!'_

What happened next was nothing short of 'WOW!'

**('Domino' By Jessie J playing)**

**(Drive Form Hikari henshin sequence: It starts out with Yugi drawing a star symbol with his right hand, similar to the start of Cure March's transformation. Next, he slams on a pair of fingerless gloves, and new shoes appear, like in Cure Sunny's henshin. Then light sparks off to create the rest of the uniform, like in Cure Peace's henshin. A small pair of wings appear on Yugi's back in a short burst of feathers, similar in Cure Beauty's transformation. Finally Yugi makes a clean landing, grabs his upgraded Riisu Poron, and poses like Cure Happy. *Note, you may have to look up the Smile PreCure transformations*)**

"What in the...?" Yugi was now wearing an outfit, similar to Sora's Final Drive form, with silver, black, and metallic blue being the more dominate colors. Small, white wings-about the size of Rainbow Dash's-were on his back. Even his weapon was different. It looked more like a Riisu Poron version of Oathkeeper. "What just happened?"

"I think I know." Mickey said. "Yugi, the strength of your heart and your determination to save Megan is probably what triggered your transformation. Even though you're apart, your feelings must've reached Megan. I'm sure of it."

"Really?" Momoko said.

"Uh-huh. Just like all of us, Megan and Yugi's hearts share a connection. And nothing, not even the Shadow Blot, will get in the way of that."

"Mickey..." Yugi said. "Then, let's put this and our hearts to the test. Everyone...Let's get our friend back."

"Ya-Ta!" "All right!" "Yosha!" "Iku yo!" "Banzai!" The team cheered.

"All for one..." Mickey said.

"And one for all!" Doremi said.

"Just follow my lead, guys." Yugi said.

**("Juubyou Kazoete" By ? ? ? playing. *Ojamajo Doremi insert song, you may have to look it up*)**

_**Demo kiseki wa okiruyo itsudemo dokedemo minna ni**_

_**Me o tojitara kanauyo shinjite juubyou kazoete**_

The gang charged right into things and straight into the body of the Blot.

_**Yoake o kakemuketeku suzume no oshaberi de**_

_**Kimi ga ne PINCH datte**_

_**Houtokenai dai jiken**_

"This is...the inside of the Shadow Blot?" Cure Moonlight said.

"Eww, it's really unsettling..." Cure Melody said.

The inside of the Blot was rather dark, ominous and a bit depressing, like a ruined painting, to put it lightly.

_**Kutsu o ketobashitatte inu ni hoeraretatte**_

_**Tomaranai**_

_**Naze ka shiranai fushigi na chikara de kimi eto hashiru ima**_

"Look! There's Meg-Chan!" Brittany yelled.

At the center of the Blot, held captive by four Bloticles was a knocked-out, black and white Megan. The others were...suffice it to say, upset to see their friend in such a state.

"Don't you worry." Oswald reassured them. "She's gonna be just fine."

They all knew it. More importantly, they all believed it.

_**Warui yume no naka made mukae ni iku kara mattete**_

_**Me ga sametara egao ni dakara ne juubyou kazoete**_

_**Saa kiseki o okoshite tasuke ni iku kara mattete **_

_**Onnanoko wa dare demo ichido wa mahou ga tsukaeru**_

"Here's the plan." Yugi said. "We have to take out all four Bloticles at the same time. Jim, Soren, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, you guys can handle the Blotlings. Keep them off our backs."

"You got it." Jim said.

Yugi looked at the others. He didn't need to say any more. They all knew what had to be done. He nodded, "Let's go."

"Un!" Everyone nodded and split up.

_**Shinzou haretsu sunzen atama wa kurakura de**_

_**Nannimo te ni tsukanai**_

_**Byouki kamo ne ichidaiji**_

"Right. Donald, you make sure the Blotlings don't head after the Suite girls." Jim said.

"Okay!" Donald said.

"Goofy, you do the same for the HeartCatch girls."

"Gotcha!" Goofy said.

"Oswald, keep an eye out on Yugi's group."

"I'm on it!" Oswald said.

_**Kimi o omou dake de namae yonda dake de**_

_**Okashii no**_

_**Kyouretsu sugiru jumon o kakerareta mitai "kimi ga suki"**_

"Guess that leaves you and me." Soren said.

"Don't know. Think you can handle this many Blotlings?" Jim said, almost jokingly.

"I've had worse odds. But it might be tough if one or two more show up."

"Then I'll have to handle those ones for ya."

Of course any Blotlings that went after the others were swiftly dealt with. And I mean, swiftly. They weren't even a match for Yugi's upgraded Riisu Poron.

_**Kanashii yume no naka made ima sugu iku kara mattete**_

_**Nannimo kizau watashi o shinjite juubyou kazoete**_

_**Saa kiseki ga okiruyo itsudemo dokodemo minna ni**_

_**Koi o shitara dare demo ichido wa mahou ga tsukaeru**_

Soon enough, the teams all moved into position.

The Suite girls brought out their special item, the Healing Chest. _"Come forth, the source of all music!" _They called.

The HeartCatch girls activated their special item, the HeartCatch Mirage. _"Mirror, mirror, give power to Pretty Cure!" _They called, transforming into their super forms. _"HeartCatch Pretty Cure Super Silhouettes!"_

"_Let's reach for it!" _Cure Melody said.

"_The symphony of hope!" _Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Muse said.

"_Blossom with pride, flowers!" _Blossom, Marine, Sunshine and Moonlight said.

_**Demo kiseki wa okiruyo itsudemo dokodemo minna ni**_

_**Me o tojitara kanauyo shinjite juubyou kazoete**_

"_Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!"_

"_Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"_

"_Pomeraku Raraku Takarakani!"_

"_Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"_

"_Peruton Petton Sawayakani!"_

"_Pippito Puurito Hogarakani!"_

"_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!"_

"_Buburo Bukan Piyoyakani!"_

"_Fuwafuwa Kirakira Kirarakani!"_

"_Purutan Purutakan Doroyakani!"_

"_Pallon Parapon Pikarakani!"_

_**Saa kiseki ga okiruyo itsudemo dokodemo minna ni **_

_**Koi o shitara dare demo ichido wa mahou ga tsukaeru**_

"_PreCure Suite Session Ensemble Cressendo!"_

"_PreCure HeartCatch Orchestra!"_

"_MAGICAL STAGE!"_

"_The soul and drive of a faithful guardian, take this!" _Majorin chanted. _"Queen's Ace!"_

"_The strength and spirit of a noble queen, take this!" _Jou-Sama chanted. _"Queen Starburst!"_

"_Light give us power!" _Yugi and Mickey yelled.

A flash of brilliant white light enveloped the Blot and the whole screen.

As the light died down, Magic Kingdom was restored to normal, colors and all. No more Blotlings, no more Bloticles, and no more Shadow Blot. The gang soon found themselves standing in front of Cinderella Castle.

Yugi was standing up on the Castle stage, holding a rather surprised Megan in his arms.

"Y...Yugi-Kun?" Megan said.

"I've got you...Princess." Yugi said.

Megan blushed. Usually no one ever called her 'Princess', but to hear it from Yugi...Oh, she just melted. "Oh, my hero." She said. Then she looked at Yugi's Drive Form. "S-Sugoi! Yugi-Kun, how did-"

"I wanted to save you, and I just knew my feelings reached you. You'd do the same thing for me or any of the others, right?"

"...Yeah. Still, you guys really did it!" Megan said. "You stopped the Blot without me. Minna, you did great!" She jumped off the stage.

"You thought we wouldn't?" Brittany said.

"Just happy to help out a friend." Melody said.

"Oh, Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama said, giving Megan a big hug. "Oh yokata."

"Thank goodness you're all right Megan." Mickey said.

"It was all thanks to you guys." Megan said.

"Yup! You kids held your own against the Blot. Thanks to all of you, I don't think he'll be bothering us for a while." Oswald said. He held up a bottle.

"Oswald-San, what is that?" Blossom asked.

"This, missy, is what's left of the Blot."

"Kinda creepy." Aiko said.

"Bleh!" Hana and Momoko stuck out their tongues.

"Well, before anything else happens," Mickey said, "Megan, Jou-Sama, let's seal up the Blot in the Keyhole."

"Yeah, and hopefully for good." Megan said, summoning her Yin-Yang Keyblade. Jou-Sama separated the Paintbrush from her Keyblade.

Mickey held up his Keyblade. A beam of light shot out to the very tip top of Cinderella Castle. Jou-Sama did the same. This revealed the Disney World Keyhole.

Megan took the bottle holding the remains of the Blot and tossed it into the air. Then, waving her Keyblade in a fancy manner-ala KH II style-sealed the Blot deep inside the Keyhole. "That should do it!"

"Not quite." Majorin said.

"Wait...what?"

"There's still one more loose end we need to tie up." The red-violet witch said. "Minna-San, come with me."

* * *

**A loose end? What could Majorin possibly be talking about? You'll have to find out, because in the next chapter, Majorin reveals what she knows and we wrap it all up with the Halloween Concert!**


	7. Halloween Comes to a Close

Chapter 7: Halloween Comes to a Close

As the action quieted down, the guests came back into the parks to continue the Halloween Party.

In a 'Cast Member Only' section of Magic Kingdom, Majorin had gathered everyone.

"EH? ! Someone released the Blot...On purpose? !" Megan yelled. She was definitely shocked by this turn of events.

"Yeah. At least, that's what Majorin thinks." Yugi said.

"I don't just think...I know." Majorin said. "Now, before I begin, is everybody here?"

"Hey everypony! We're here!" Pinkie Pie said. With her was Applejack. "Sorry I'm late, but I finally ran into Applejack!"

"Howdy!" 'Applejack' said. "So, Majorin, Pinkie Pie here tells me you know who's behind this whole Blot business."

"Yes, I do." Majorin said. "Pinkie Pie-Chan, you said that Applejack-Chan went missing from the Confectionary shortly before the Blot appeared, right?"

"Yup yup yup!" Pinkie Pie said.

"And when exactly did you run into her?"

"Ummm...I think it was right after you guys destroyed the Blot. I found Applejack hiding in some bushes near Magic Kingdom. She looked pretty wound up about something when I found her."

"What does that have to do with the Blot getting out?" Daisy asked.

"I'll get to that, Daisy-San. Please be patient." Majorin said. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering, how did I know that the Blot was released on purpose?"

"Yeah, how did you even figure that anyway?" Doremi asked.

"At first I admit I didn't know. I didn't consider it. But while we were out restoring the parks, something came across my mind. Mickey-Kun, as far as you knew, the Blot couldn't get out of the Keyhole by itself, right?"

"Yes. You're absolutely right." Mickey said.

"I get it. That's when you knew someone else was involved." Oswald said.

"Yes. My suspicions were confirmed as we returned to Magic Kingdom. That's why I went off on my own. To sort out a few of my hunches." Majorin said. "I found a set of ink-covered footprints leading out of Magic Kingdom."

"Then I guess that means the person who released the Blot didn't know what they had done and wanted to get as far away from the crime scene as fast as possible." Hazuki said.

"Oh no, they knew what they had done. However, I was a bit baffled when I noticed that the footprints suddenly became hoofprints."

"Aha! I get it! It was one of them Changling ponies, right?" Aiko said.

"A Changling pony?" Kanade said.

"What in the world is that?" Ortensia said.

"It's a pony that turns itself into someone you love and they feed off of your love for that person." Momoko explained.

"You're kidding me, right?" Erica said.

"A creature like that exists?" Itsuki said.

"Nope, not kidding." Momoko said.

"So then, this Changling thing must've turned itself into a Cast Member, and it got into the park and the Keyhole undetected." Hibiki said. "Then it released the Blot, and tried to get away."

"That's a good theory, but that doesn't explain a few things." Tsubomi said.

"Like how could one little Changling have the power to do all that?" Onpu said.

"And Mickey told us, only someone with a Keyblade can work the Keyhole." Jim said.

"And what could these Changlings have to gain by using the Blot?" Gylfie said.

"If you'll allow me to explain, please." Majorin said. "At first, with the ink foot and hoof prints, I thought it could be a Changling, but a few other pieces of evidence said otherwise."

"What else did you find?" Poppu asked.

"I did some investigating at the Confectionary, since I found it a bit strange when Pinkie-Chan told us Applejack-Chan was missing. There, I found something very interesting behind the sales counter. More ink-covered footprints and one ink-covered handprint."

Pinkie Pie let out a dramatic gasp. "Wait a sec...What does that mean?"

"Don't worry, Pinkie Pie-Chan, I think Majorin is getting to that." Jou-Sama said.

"Yes, I am. My first theory was that a Changling might've been behind this, but since the events of the Royal Wedding, we haven't really seen or heard from them. But now with this evidence I've uncovered, I've got a new theory." Majorin said. "Hibiki-Chan, on one count you're right, our culprit did slip into the park and got to the Keyhole undetected, but they didn't disguise themselves as a Cast Member. Actually, the culprit did disguise as someone...while trying to make their getaway. And they disguised themselves as someone we all know."

"Come on! Just tell us already!" Hana said, becoming impatient.

"Oh fine, ruin the moment, why don't you?" Majorin snapped. "You see...Minna-San, the one who released the Shadow Blot on this Halloween night is..." And in true Professor Layton fashion, the red-violet witch revealed the culprit—"None other than you!"

"EH? !" Everyone shouted. "Applejack? !"

Wait what? Applejack? Now I'm confused!

"..." 'Applejack' said nothing.

"Majorin-San why do you say that Applejack-Chan did all this? !" Momoko said.

"Applejack-Chan's our friend!" Brittany said. "She'd never do anything like that!"

"Yeah! I can not believe Applejack would even do such a horrible, mean, nasty, rotten, downright terrible thing!" Pinkie Pie said.

"You're absolutely right." Majorin said. "...'Applejack' wouldn't do such a thing."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean by that?" Soren said.

"Geez, my head's spinning from all this. It's so confusing!" Eglantine said.

"Eh heh heh...wha...what're ya sayin' there, missy?" 'Applejack' said. She looked kind of nervous.

"She's sayin' you ain't the real Applejack!" Someone said. "I am!" Another Applejack stepped out of the shadows behind Majorin.

"Wait. Two Applejacks?" Poppu said.

"All right now I'm completely lost." Amelia said. "Exactly what is going on?"

"Time to explain yourself, 'Applejack'." Majorin said to the apparently fake Applejack.

"Grr...Heh. Fine work there, little witchie." The fake Applejack said. "I wasn't expectin' ya or any of ya to catch me." 'She' took off 'her' disguise. The fake Applejack was really—

"Huh? ! Pete? !" Megan, Yugi and Brittany exclaimed.

"Hmph! I'm not really that surprised." Donald said.

"Garwsh, I sure didn't see that coming." Goofy said.

"Who's Pete?" Ako asked.

"Aw, Pete's nothing but a troublemaker." Donald said. "He's done all sorts of tricks on us."

"Why? Why? Do you know how much trouble you put us through? !" Yugi said.

"Oh he knows, believe me." Megan said.

"All right, Pete, out with it." Mickey said. "Why did let the Shadow Blot loose?"

"I thought that that Blot would be great to have on Maleficent's side. We could've use it's power and all them Blotlings to take over the Parks here and even all the worlds." Pete said. "My plan to turn it loose on Disney World would've worked, but I hit a bit of a snag."

"Pete found that he couldn't control the Blot like he can with the Heartless." Majorin said. "Now this is where Applejack comes in. Hazuki-Chan, on one count, you're right as well. Pete needed to get away from the park as quickly as possible, but he needed a cover as well."

"So that's why he disguised himself as Applejack-Chan." Hana said.

"He needed to get in and out of the park undetected. This was imperative since his plan backfired."

"He ponynapped me! Got me while I had my back turned." Applejack said.

"If Pete could disguise himself, he could escape with the crowd in all the chaos the Blot was causing." Majorin said. "Although, why he picked Applejack is beyond me."

"Where'd ya find Applejack-Chan anyway, Majorin-San?" Aiko said.

"I found her tied up in a ticket booth at the Magic Kingdom entrance. It was while I was investigating the footprints."

"Just one more thing, Pete. Majorin-Sama filled in all the holes, but we need to know," Megan said, "how did you get past the Keyhole?"

"Heh, well if yous must know, a couple of them Shadow characters decided to give me a hand tonight. Some black and red girl with hair buns and this guy." Pete said. "'Course, they bailed on me once the Blot went haywire. But I guess the only good thing that came outta this is that Blot got a taste of Mickey's little brat."

"Well, he certainly didn't count on us stopping him." Ellen said.

"Oh please. Meg-Chan created the Shadows. There's no way they'd ally themselves with Pete." Brittany said. "With Maleficent, sure. But not with Pete."

"I can answer that also." Majorin said. "Now techincally speaking, we're all pretty much between adventures right now."

"I told you I'll get to things when I get to things!" Megan snapped.

"Well, villains get bored. Pranksters get bored. Simple as that."

"Shadows can't get past a Keyhole either. Explain that!"

"How else? They managed to find a loophole."

"Of course..."

"How complicated can this get?" Soren said.

"N-Nya..." Amelia sweatdropped.

"I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for that meddling witch!" Pete said.

"Oh come on really?" Jim said.

"That's what they all say!" Yugi said.

"That line is so cliché!" Momoko said.

Instead of making another remark, Pete quickly escaped through a Corridor of Darkness.

"Get back here!" Megan, Hibiki and Erica tried to grab him.

"Tartar sauce!" Megan said.

"He got away!" Hibiki said.

"Don't worry about it." Yuri said. "I'm sure you three will get him next time."

"Anyway, looks like the mystery is solved." Onpu said. "Now there's just one more thing to do."

"It's time for the concert!" Erica said.

* * *

Back at the Cinderella Castle Stage, the audience had gathered around for the fireworks and the concert. The spotlights shined as Yugi, Jim and Soren-Yugi and Jim being in costume and Soren back in his owl form-appeared on stage.

"All right everybody, sorry about all that." Yugi said. "No worries though. We got everything sorted out."

"Seriously, why does this keep happening to us?" Jim said. "And don't tell me it's just part of the perks of being a hero or being friends with all these magical girls."

"I don't know. Maybe we're just lucky." Soren said. "But right now, I'm glad that nonsense with the Shadow Blot is done and over."

"Oh it's not over yet, my feathered friend." Yugi said.

"Ah we know what you mean." Jim said. "All right, ladies and gents, boys and girls, ya ready for some fireworks? !" Everyone started cheering like crazy. "That's what we like to hear."

"I think our girls are ready to close up this Halloween." Soren said. "Girls come on out!"

"Give it up for 'em, guys! Our very own Royale Maho Dou 3 featuring the girls of HeartCatch and Suite Pretty Cure!" Yugi said.

The boys stepped off the stage as the audience cheered. An eerie fog rolled in, strings of lights around the stage lit up, revealing the silhouettes of the musicians.

**(Today's featured song is 'Calling All The Monsters' by China Anne McClain. Yes, I know I've used this song before, but I wanted to use it again. It's a great Halloween song, listen to it if you get a chance!)**

Pinkie Pie: _**Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters**_

_**Calling all the , calling all the, calling all the monsters**_

Pinkie Pie-being Pinkie Pie-began randomly popping up around in the audience as the music started with her line.

Spotlights circled the stage before revealing Megan right in the center.

Megan: _**Heart thumps and you jump, comin' down with goosebumps**_

_**You dare to go there, I'ma-I'ma get ya so scared**_

Tsubomi, Erica, Itsuki, Yuri: _**We're wantin' to, we're hauntin' you**_

_**We're wantin' to, eh eh**_

The HeartCatch girls were dancing right behind Megan. Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri were spreading orange and black confetti in the air.

Megan: _**If you stayed in too late to be getting afraid**_

_**This scene extreme, I-I-I-I'ma get ya so scared**_

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Ako: _**We're wantin' to, we're hauntin' you**_

_**We're wantin' to, eh eh**_

The Suite girls moved onto the stage in rhythm with the HeartCatch girls.

Hummy was dancing on Jou-Sama's keyboard, until she got shooed off. The white kitten fairy then jumped to a cymbol on Amelia's drumset.

Brittany: _**Gonna get your body shakin'**_

_**Wishin' you could just awaken (Here we go)**_

With a pop and a bang, the fireworks cued up with the song's chorus.

Megan: _**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get ya**_

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get ya**_

Even though they didn't get a chance to rehearse the dance moves like they planned, the PreCure girls were actually doing pretty good. Although, Tsubomi did trip once or twice, but Hibiki helped her out.

_**If you're only dreamin', why I hear ya screamin'**_

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get ya, we're comin' to get ya**_

Pinkie Pie: _**Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters**_

_**Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters**_

As Pinkie Pie was bouncing in and out of random spots on her line, Applejack was passing out candy apples to everyone. Doremi and Hana held up their apples in a toast.

Megan: _**You hide or you try, kiss tomorrow goodbye**_

_**We thrill to your chill, b-b-buckin' for a freak out**_

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Ako: _**We're wantin' to, we're hauntin' you**_

_**We're wantin' to, eh eh**_

This time, the fireworks popped in the shape of Mickey Mouse symbols, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit symbols, the Witch World's Royal Seal, even the symbols of the Heartless and the Dream Eaters.

Megan: _**We might just bite underneath the moonlight**_

_**More fun if ya run, I-I-I-I'm already chasin'**_

Tsubomi, Erica, Itsuki, Yuri: _**We're wantin' to, we're hauntin' you**_

_**We're wantin' to, eh eh**_

Oswald had made some last minute adjustments and created some fireworks that popped in the shape of Blotlings. It was a nice touch, really. Everyone was simply impressed by the Rabbit's work.

Brittany: _**Gonna get your body shakin'**_

_**Wishin' you could just awaken (Here we go)**_

Megan: _**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get ya**_

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get ya**_

As the girls were dancing on stage, some people in the audience started to dance along.

_**If you're only dreamin', why I hear ya screamin'**_

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get ya, we're comin' to get ya**_

Pinkie Pie: _**Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters**_

_**Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters**_

The stage lights dimmed and more fog rolled in.

Brittany: _**Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head**_

Brittany started circling around Hibiki, with a mischievious, almost evil look on her face.

_**Like a demon choir, playin' with fire, fire, fire**_

Megan and Tsubomi looked at each other. Brittany was enjoying her villain costume way way too much.

? ? ?: _**Gonna get your body shakin'**_

_**Wishin' you could just awaken**_

Brittany held out her hand to Hibiki, as if she wanted the redhead to follow her to the dark side.

Megan: _**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get ya**_

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**And we're comin' to get ya**_

Having had enough, Megan chased Brittany off the stage.

The fireworks were now shooting off in brighter, neon colors all over the skies.

_**If you're only dreamin', why I hear ya screamin'**_

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get ya, we're comin' to get ya**_

Brittany winked and gave out a toothy grin to the audience as she fled from the stage.

_**We're comin' to get ya**_

At the end of the song, Megan struck a cute pose, the HeartCatch girls posed on her right, the Suite girls posed on her left.

The fireworks popped out a message over Cinderella Castle: 'Happy Halloween' as the audience let out one last round of cheering.

* * *

After all that craziness, the gang had earned itself a good night's rest at their hotel: The Shades of Green.

"I don't care what you say," Brittany said, "that was the best Halloween ever!"

"Thank you so much for letting us join you, Megan-San." Tsubomi said.

"Yeah, we had lots of fun, really." Hibiki said.

"Aw you're welcome." Megan said.

"We were glad to help out your team tonight." Yuri said.

"I know. Everyone was glad to work with you. We look forward to working with PreCure again someday."

"And we look forward to working with you and the Ojamajos again soon." Ako said.

"Oh definitely." Yugi said.

Erica stretched her arms and yawned. "Well, we'd better be getting to bed. We've got some plans for tomorrow."

"We're going to explore and do some shopping in Downtown Disney." Kanade said.

"You guys are welcome to join us." Itsuki said. Ellen nodded.

"Oh, I don't know. We'll have to wait and see." Megan said. "Then, good night girls."

"Good night." "Oyasumi nasai." "G'night." The HeartCatch and Suite girls went off to their respective rooms.

"I'm gonna hit the sack too." Brittany said, going into the room.

"Y'know, this really was a great Halloween." Yugi said.

"Yeah, it was..." Megan said. "Next year we're spending Halloween at my place."

"Oh for sure. You comin' to bed?"

"Umm, actually...I think...I'm gonna sleep with Jou-Sama tonight, okay?"

Yugi nodded. Then he gave Megan a quick kiss. "Goodnight...my princess."

"Oyasumi, Yugi-Kun." Megan said, blushing.

* * *

Jou-Sama and Majorin, of course, had a suite of their own.

Majorin was already fast asleep. She was completely exhausted from using her Super form against the Blot.

"Sleep well, my love. You've earned it." Jou-Sama said, giving Majorin a light peck on her forehead.

Then a knock came at the door.

"Are?" Jou-Sama answered to find, "Megan-Chan? Is something wrong, dear?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I wanted to ask...if I could...If I could sleep with you tonight?" Megan said.

Jou-Sama smiled, "Yes."

"Arigato!"

Majorin was sleeping in the bed by the window, so Megan and Jou-Sama slept in the bed near the door.

"Oyasumi, Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama said.

"Oyasumi." Megan said. "Mama, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Amelia and the rest of the Ojamajos were all fast asleep. Even Soren and Gylfie were catching a few winks.

Poppu, Hana and Eglantine had just finished dividing their candy.

"That should do it!" Poppu said.

"Hey wait, that's weird." Hana said, digging around the now empty candy bag.

"What's wrong, Hana-Chan?" Eglantine asked.

"Hana-Chan knows we had more candy than this."

"Did we?" Poppu said. "I'm not sure."

"Hee hee hee hee!" Pinkie Pie poked her head out from under the bed. She had some candy in her hooves!

"Pinkie-Chan, you actually STOLE some of OUR candy? !" Poppu yelled.

"Why didn't you just ask us?" Eglantine chirped.

"Oh what's Nightmare Night without some tricks?" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"Stealing candy is not a very nice trick!" Hana said.

"You should be glad Rainbow Dash wasn't here tonight. Her tricks aren't all that nice sometimes either."

"Grrrrrrr..." Hana, Poppu and Eglantine looked at the pink pony with some glares.

"Uh-oh." Pinkie Pie ran for it.

"Pinkie Pie-Chan!" The trio yelled and gave chase.

The ruckus woke up Doremi. "Ahh, I was just dreaming about eating some warm, juicy, thick steak..."

* * *

Down in the hotel lobby...

"Thank ya so much for givin' me a job here tonight, Mr. Mouse." Applejack said.

"It's no problem at all, Applejack. And uh call me Mickey, please." Mickey said.

"And thank you, Applejack, for helping Majorin solve that mystery." Minnie said.

"Aww shucks, t'weren't nothin'." The orange farm pony said. "If it's all right with y'all, I'd like to work here for Halloween next year."

"That's a great idea." Daisy said. "We'd love that."

"And be sure to bring all your friends with you too." Donald said.

"We know Megan and the others would love that. Ahyuck!" Goofy said.

"Pinkie Pie-Chan!" They heard yelling.

"I'm sorry! It's just candy!" Pinkie Pie yelled, running off through the lobby. Hana, Poppu and Eglantine were hot on her tail. "I'll give it back to you, I promise!"

"Oh no..." Applejack said. "I'd better go sort this out." Minnie giggled.

Mickey sighed, "I guess this story is wrapping up quite nicely, huh?"

"Yes, indeed." Ortensia said. "This was a very interesting Halloween."

Oswald nodded. "Uhh...Y-Y'know...I'm really glad...I could spend this Halloween...with you and Megan, Mickey. Really, I am."

"Same here, Oswald. I know Megan would say the same." Mickey said. "And we'd love it if you and Ortensia could come back next year."

"I just might have to take you up on that offer." Oswald said. He and Mickey did a little hug.

"Hey! Come back here ya varmints!" Applejack yelled.

"I'm sorry! It's just candy!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

Mickey and the others laughed. This was a good ending to a considerably weird Halloween.

*THE END! ! !*


End file.
